Heroes and heroines of Olympus - Book 1: Legacies
by Son of Dragon
Summary: The Giant War has finished for a long time. The demigods have earned what they always dream for: peace. But will their children have what their parents have? Only time will provide the answer.
1. Prologue

**The next generation**

A/N: This story sets when Giant War is (long) over; demigods are married and have children. In case anyone is wondering, we have Percabeth (Percy-Annabeth), Jasper (Jason-Piper), Claleo (Leo-Calypso), Frankel (frank-Hazel), Renkota (Renya-Dakota),… and others (will be mentioned later). These children will face other threats… and other 'teens' problem. How the heck they gonna make it? Read and Enjoy my story. Oh, and it's rate T (even though I may have to rank M for some part). Some ideas were borrowed from other fan-fictioners.

This is my first story so… don't kill me. OK?

Last but not least. Review please (thanks a lot)

PS: This is the background: The Giant War is over, many demigods went to colleges and graduated. Then, they became successful in many sectors: Percy was a marine biologist, Annabeth was an architecture, Jason owned a string of restaurants with Piper as 'Janet' McLean – a famous movie star, Frank joined US Army and became the youngest man who earned the rank Lt. Commander while Hazel was told as 'incredible miner', Dakota became a famous wine producer and Renya was a history professor at Havard…

**Prologue**

Reyna couldn't help smilling when she received a letter from Mecury/Hermes:

'Dear Renya, Hazel, Jason, Dakota, Frank, Hazel, Thalia, Nico,

It's been 5 years since we last met and you guys never ever sent me a letter. What kind of friend is that, huh? Now, I'd like to inform you that I want you guys to be at Camp Half-blood this Summer solstice. Bring your love with you, OK? It's suck to see youth hanging out at my weeding without any mate. Reply this message soon and you'll be my bridesmaid or Percy's groomsman. If you don't reply, don't even think about it cuz' you've made yourselves an enemy of the child of wisdom. You don't want it, right?

With love

Annabeth

PS: Guys, please come, I don't want Annabeth to mad at me. She's just made me sleep on the sofa for 2 weeks. Only Lord Zeus/Jupiter knows how mad she gonna be if you guys don't show up

Percy'

Read the letter once more, Reyna recalled the 'small' problem she had to face years ago, get the Athena Parthenos to the Half-Blood Camp to bring peace between Roman and Greek and she made it just in time and thanks to Dakota, she was able to sort Octavian out. Now, that guy was just a teacher in the New Rome. Thanks Zeus for that because she was having good time with Dakota. She turned her head back and called out loud:

- Captain Dakota! Report now!

- Yes, honey. I'm here. What's your order?

- Get ready. We go to Camp Half-blood now!

As soon as she finished, she got out of the room, left the wide-mouth-opening Dakota. She just smiled, only Dakota could stand against this. She was wondering, will her children with Dakota be as strong as their parents? She couldn't answer, only time will tell

A/N: Please review and/or pm to tell me your ideas. I have my owns but… you know, having something else is better


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

**Percy's POV**

It was just 6am on a Sunday morning, I was enjoying my dreamless sleep in my bed when suddenly… THUMP! My daughter, Sophia, sat on me and said out loud:

- Mom! Dad! Can I go to the camp you told me yesterday?

- Give us a minute, hon. we need to get up first. Beside, it's too early. I still want to sleep a little more. And it is unwise for the daughters of wise to have no breakfast before she going somewhere. Right?

Oh, it's my wife, Annabeth. We had been married for 13 years then. I proposed her right after I got a job as a Marine Biologist. Fit for a son of Poseidon, right? And in case you guys are wondering, my love became architecture. She was well-known then. Re-built Mt. Olympus after Titan War and the Giant War, designed the best building in the US as well as the villa for Russian President (she was asked because Americans need to be friends with Russians, stuff like that). So, no exaggeratation, but we are the best demigods, the hero and heroine that everyone looked up for.

- But mommy, I want to see Kyron, your teacher

- It's Chiron hon. Now, can you wait me and your dada for 1 hour. We are still tired

- Dada and mama always watch late night movies. You shouldn't do that

- Ok – I have to speak now – Can you go to your room? I promise to get up and take you to the camp in 1 hour

Well, I want to say something else, but I couldn't, I just winced. She was as smart as her mom, may be not exact the same but close, very close. I mean, she knew how to read when she was three, she read a book (out loud, which made my ears hurt) just 6 months later. She had grey stormy eyes, just like her mom and my not-so-nice-mother-in-law, Lady Athena, which means, she is smart-deadly.

But anyway, there I was, lying on the bed, trying to get a little more sleep but failed because my dear daughter woke me up. Grunting, I kept my eyes closed but it helped me a little, like for 5 minutes. Annabeth got out of the bed and said she wanted me to be ready in 15 or I would be in trouble. Well, She is a daughter of wisdom and she is smart, so, don't piss her off. She would stop at nothing to get what she want – payback. That's why Hera (or Juno, if you are Romans) hates her and that's why I love her. But… I would deny having said this, but she is quite bossy, which annoyed me (quite much, if not a lot).

But then, I don't want to make her mad, she always stored some drakon meat in the fridge, in case Sophia (or me) being grounded (or punished). Trust me, nothing worse than having grilled drakon meat (or drakon soup) for breakfast. I still remembered how disgusting it is when I first tried it… in Tatarus.

So, I did what a good husband would do. I got to the bathroom, cleaned myself up before making the bed and walking downstairs, to the kitchen and… Give me a minute. Was she making grilled meat? And was she preparing salad and bread. Oh Zeus, that's my favorite type of breakfast. With that thought, I stormed down and arrived at dinner table in time to see my love bringing the meat out. We have delicious food for breakfast: grilled meat with bread for me, salad and some tacos for Annie and noodles for Sophia (she became keen on noodles after watching 3 Vietnamese won 'Masterchef' for 3 years in a row)

During the meal, Sophia just kept asking questions which I couldn't answer, so my dear Annie answered them

- Mom, can I stay at Dad's Cabin?

- No, hon. that's for your uncles and aunts, if there are any. That cabin was built for the children of Poseidon like your dad. And you'll stay at Cabin L – Cabin Legacies.

- So, can I have Dad's Riptide?

- I don't think your dad will be happy if he had to stay apart from such a sword. He had it for years. But I think he would be glad if you complete a quest on your first year at camp. If he didn't give you, don't worry, we can choose you another weapon from the Armory.

- Mom, what weapon can I have?

- I don't know, Sofie, There will be one which fit you most and if you want, you can make 1 for your own

- Like what Uncle Leo makes his own cars?

- Yes, just like that hon.

Annie answered this with a smile on her face. Leo created 'Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and convenient store' a few years ago. After the Giant War, he confronted Zeus/Jupiter for not releasing Calypso as he should have done 1 year earlier. It was such a luck for Leo because Zeus didn't blow him up. Then, he studied Engineering and Business and opened that shop. Now, it is earning him tons of money, most of which came from company like Porsche, BMW, Airbus,… he was a son of Hephaestus so he built stuff, very good stuff. He just married Calypso a few weeks ago (Come on, Calypso also had to learn how to work in a store, and it took time). By now, he is probably having good honeymoon time on Phu Quoc Island with his newly-married wife.

When I was about to lost in thought, my mobile phone rang (Yes, my M-O-B-I-L-E P-H-O-N-E, Hephaestus and Athena Cabins were able to find a way to cover the signal transferred by demi-gods when they are using phones. So, now, we are able to live in high-tech world). It was a call from my boss, Bobopheromone, Bob for short

- Perce, my finest biologist. Do you have a few hours to spare?

- Only minutes Bob. I'm about to bring my daughter Sophia to the camp where I and Annie first met. Why do you ask, Bob?

- Nothing much, seriously. Your document about squid on Youtube, it attracts 1 million views by now, no, it's 1,304,026 views. Jesus, Perce, you are a genius. Using Latin words which can bore people, even scientists, but your documentary was so easy to understand. NatGeo and Discovery had just called me. They both wondered if you can work for them.

- What did you told them?

- Nothing. I bought you some time, Perce. Oh, and you should answer them in 1 week. OK?

- No problem. Anything else?

- Not quite, Jake and I are about to throw a party for this. But you can't come so we'll hold it with the entire office and let you die in envy.

- Hahaha, very funny. But thanks anyway

- You're welcome. Ciao! See ya tomorrow.

- See ya

With that, I hung up and noticed that my dish had already gone. Before I was able to open my mouth, Sofie said

- You've already finished your meal when you answer the phone Dad. And mom took it to the dishwasher. She asked me to tell you to prepare the car. And can you do that now because I want to see Kyron.

- It's Chiron, hon.

- Oh, because I want to see Chiron

- OK, hon. Give me a minute. And clean your mouth. And put that orange T-shirt on. It's camp's uniform. Remember that

Just 5 minute later, we were all in the car. And it was a gift from Leo, too, that fire boy. He made this as a gift for our wedding (such a nice man, huh?). As soon as I ignited, the engine roared and being alive. We hit the road and went along the Interstate soon. It was a quite and peaceful trip, not like one I had years ago, when I was just 12. I had to go at late at night with someone (it was a few gods, actually) wanted to have me dead and arrived at the place, just to be attacked by Minotaur. It was a very bad day for me. But back then, I had to travel from downtown New York, now, I just have to drive from my house, designed by Athena herself, on the outskirt of the city. This was very convenient. I could drive to Camp Half-blood in less than 30 minutes, arrive at Sophia's school in 15 and visit my mom and Paul in 20. Well, with the piece of crap I've been through, this house was a really good gift.

Soon, I can see the Thalia pine tree on the hill. It seemed like Annabeth spotted it out too because I saw her nudged Sofie:

- Look Sophia, that's the Thalia pine tree I told you. It's gorgeous, isn't it?

- Wasn't Aunt Thalia that tree?

- Yes, but we had a quest to save her from being that tree. She became a Hunter of Artemis then.

She reminded me about that quest in Sea of Monster. It was also a trick of Kronos to have one more chance to control the prophecy. But he failed because I sent him back to Tatarus 3 years after that.

- And, Mom, is that Chiron? The old centaur?

- Yes, that's him – I spoke up this time – I think he wants to welcome us. After all, your parents are the hero and heroine of the Mount Olympus and his best students. And he may want to see how smart you are too.

I finished when pulling my car off. We stopped right next to him. He just he same as I remember him. Sitting in a wheelchair, reading a book in Latin with his warm brown eyes. Something never change. I wonder if it means demi-gods have to face their troubles soon, if not too soon and too early. When we were getting off, he said:

- Well, well, well. Isn't it the Percy Orion Jackson and Annabeth Minerva Chase? You have been grown up a lot. And is it me or your guys are much happier every time I see you.

I guessed we all blushed a little bit because I remember hearing Sofie said:

- Mom, Dad, why are your ears so red?

- Oh, so you must be Sophia. Your parents told me a lot about you. It seems you are as smart as your mother. Isn't it correct?

- I don't know Chiron, but you can call me Sofie, I think it's nicer

- Alright, Sofie, Sophia. Doesn't it mean Wisdom? I bet Athena and Poseidon would be calm a little bit when seeing you. You are so cute, just like your mother when she was just 8.

Now, seriously, can someone give me a bucket off water. Being teased in front of your friends isn't an easy memory. But being teased by your old teacher in front of your child,… Well, it's another challenge for me. Zeus, I wonder if I had blushed like this.

- C'on, Percy, Annabeth, let's go up the hill. I'll take you a tour around Camp Half-blood. There have been quite a few changes after you two went to colleges. Is that OK?

- Not a problem, Chiron – Annabeth and I said simultaneously. Now, I think my face is just the same as a tomato. At least, I can sure that Annie's face is just like an apple by now

We walked arkwardly after Chiron and Sofie up the Half-Blood Hill. Once we passed the barrier, I can see the Camp Half-Blood, my second home.

**A/N: Gosh, it's 1968 words. I haven't written this much. And, thanks a lot you guys, 16 hours after my prologue and I had 2 reviews. Thanks a lot (again)**

**One thing to note down: I mentioned Phu Quoc Island and noodles. These come from Viet Nam (I'm from Viet Nam so I always want to promote my contry, hope you guys don't mind)**

**I plan to have a few chapters for the 'old' demi-gods (created by Rick) to speak as opening and conclusion (By the way, how hillarious it gonna be when we let them play 'Truth or Dare'). I haven't had a firm idea on how this story gonna continue so just let me know your ideas by reviewing. Once again, thanks for reading.**

**Sonofdragon Out**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the second chpater, written by me. I plan to have another Cabin in Camp Half-blood, named as Cabin C (Champion) for mortals who were blessed by gods (and goddesses).**

**So, what's your ideas? Tell me guys**

**Thanks for review. This chapter is meant for you, PercyAnnabeth101. Thanks, bro, for your review**

**Chapter II**

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy and I were walking up on the Half-Blood Hill behind Sophia and Chiron. We wanted a little 'privacy' for ourselves. Since I gave birth to Sophia, Percy and I rarely had time together because 1. Sophia always cried when she was an infant and 2. She is curious and always asking us questions right when we were about kissed. Not to mention her ADHD, she seldom stayed at 1 place for longer than 60 seconds (unless she read books, she can read books for a few hours without feeling tired, just like me). Percy was one who suffer from ADHD, I always wonder how Sally took care of him when he was such a baby

We were on the top of the hill now. The valley below was right in front of our eyes, the Camp hadn't changed… much. Cabins for demigods were built in a circle, there were 20 of them. It hadn't been a U-shape for years. After the Titan War, Percy demanded a gift from the major gods: to respect the minor ones after turned the offer to be immortals down. He told me that he refuse that gift because he wanted to be with me. How sweet he is. Oh, Lord Zeus, he with his calm sea green eyes, his charcoal hair, he was a cute boy with me since he first arrived at Camp Half-blood (unconscious, what a pity. I remember the Titan War, thanks to the visit at Styx River, he became undefeatable despite his clothes were torn out, I remember seeing his six-pack… He was not only cute, but also very sexy. I think I could drown myself in his eyes, his arms… What? Where was I? Oh, don't tell him that, he still regards me as a bossy, but elegant, wife. I don't want him to think me as a childish wife. OK?

Me eyes caught something. Sofie and Chiron were walking to the Big House, probably to fill in some stupid paper – name, DOB, address, parents (well, she is a legacy, remember, others demigods don't have to fill this part), hobbies, etc. I think they were sharing something funny as I noticed Sofie was laughing a lot. Hopefully, Chiron wouldn't tell her about my quest with Percy and Tyson (who is, now, General Tyson with Lady Ella on Mount Olympus, the Commander of the Cyclopes army) in the Sea of Monster. I broke a dozen of rules then. But now, as a mother, I always warned Sofie not to break any rules. Hope she wouldn't break any on the first summer. Percy opened his mouth:

- Well, I hope Chiron isn't telling Sofie about my funeral. You were so emotional then, as I recall it.

- Oh, was I?

- Yes, I can still remember your voice and your face. They were both choked with emotion. Happy and sadness, anger and relax, all of them in the same time. And I think I found out your love for me then, it paid off cuz I decided to marry you then.

- Really? Is that true Seaweed Brain?

He grunted, still allergic with that name I believed. But he liked that name cuz I'm his wife. If he didn't like that name, my mom (Lady Athena) would have one more reason to blast him away. Considering the warning my mom gave him after we rescue Lady Artemis, his blood still runs cold whenever he dared to do what I told him not to do

But then, Percy just kept silence. He held my hand and I thought he blushed a little. Oh, that stubborn. He always knows how to made me feel relax, or happy while embarrassing, or both of them in the same time. I may forgive some of his guilt for that, if he just held my hand, hugged me, and kissed me until the end…

- Yo, should I ask you to go into the camp, or should I get you some champagne, some roses and some candles in a five-star restaurant in Paris?

We both turned around and I thought I blushed more than I should. Percy seemed to share the same thought. He reluctanly put his hand away from mine. I tried to focus on the newcomer, a not-so-old friend with mischievous eyes. It seemed he wanted to steal my purse or Percy's watch. Behind him was another man, who looked just like him, holding a woman's hand with a young boy walking after them. These two men are twins, and I instantly knew who they were twins, the twins of Hermes's sons – Travis and Connor.

- Connor, don't we have any privacy? The last time you tired to interrupt our moment, what happened? You were thrown into the sea at New York Harbor, remember? Not to mention that I've warned you what would happen if your try to steal anything from me and, or from Percy

- Alright, Wise Girl. I got your point. But what are you doing here?

- Can't you see, bro? We are taking our daughter to her first day at the camp. She gonna spend 3 months in Cabin L. What about you?

Percy answered with guarding tone. No wonder, Connor was the one who had the idea to throw us into the lake at camp when we have our first kiss, no, the second one because our first one was at St. Helen Mountain. It was my way to say good luck to him. The story after that hunted me when I was in Tatarus, being left alone. _Losing love in worse than death _

- Me, I'm having a day-off as a police officer. I'm Travis's family driver.

Oh, yes. If I haven't told you, Conner Stoll became a police officer a few years ago, a real badass for many people. He was a real specialist in robbery and burglary. A son of the thief's god is a police whose mission is to capture thieves? Ironic and un-normal, right? Welcome to the world of demigods.

Hearing Connor's answer, Percy raised his eyebrows. Connor said:

- C'on I meant it. I don't want to get into troubles, especially when it involves the Wise Girl – architecture of the Mt. Olympus, the best and the youngest architecture of Eastern US. And even more especially when her love, Percy, the Defeater of Kronos, the Deputy Praetor of the New Rome, the…

- OK, cut it short.

- The point is he is saying the truth, man. I took him down in the card game last night – Travis showed up

Connor mumbled under his breath, something about cheating and headache. Why do I have to worry? I meant, it was brother rivalry. Every one had such a rivalry, even myself had when Malcolm challenge me for the position head counselor of Cabin Eight.

Katie turned around, spoke to the young boy behind her:

- Bob, can you go into the Camp. We let you free now, if anything wrong, just text me or your dad, but not Uncle Connor. If Chiron doesn't allow you to use mobile phone, use an IM. Clear?

- Yes, Mom.

- Oh, by the way, I think Jake will come in a few minute. So I think you should prepare a bit for your co-operation in that project, building a robot, isn't it?

- Sure, Mom. And can I speak to Auntie Annabeth's daughter, her name is Sophia, isn't it?

Everyone was surprise I thought Percy was the first one to recover from the shock. He said, word by word, slowly but everyone there can sense his guardian over his daughter

- Don't. Even. Think. About. It

Connor coughed, tried to hide his chuckle. Katie and Connor looked like they had not to laugh when seeing a comedy. Katie took out a Louis Vitton handkerchief to clear her tear (oh, I forgot, she married Travis almost right after the Giant war and the lived well thanks to her father-in-law). Bob tried to speak something and then he stopped, decided it was better not to talk to not-so-nice Percy. Oh, Zeus. Wasn't it like my dad's protection when Percy proposed me? I felt bad for Bob, really. He was cute, but not as cute as Percy when he was at Bob's age. But any way, poor Bob, poor young boy.

Bob walked into the camp with silence. His face seemed to turn redder with every step. He moved to a cabin located at the northwest corner of the gods' cabins. I knew instantly that it was Cabin L – Cabin Legacy, the cabin for demigods' children. It was new to Greek demigods, but not with Roman. They had been used to that for millenniums. But what made me interested in was the cabin lying on the northeast corner. Katie must have caught my eye because she said:

- The cabin opposite the Cabin L is top secret. No one knows what inside, who inside or why the Cabin was built. Chiron should have known something, but he refused to tell us. I think it's Zeus's order. By the way, have you heard the new Great Prophecy?

Seeing both Percy and I were shaking our heads, she gestured to her husband, Travis. He said:

- Not strange to me, only a few people know that, including Rachel, the new augur at New Rome, Lupa, Chiron and the Mount Olympus

- Rachel said this a few months after the Giant war. The new augur at New Rome also said the same thing from the Sibylline books. It was serious, all the gods seemed to worry after hearing this. But the good news is that the Fates themselves comforted everyone that this isn't the time. They expect it to happen in the next… erg… 50 years. So, look like our grandchildren have something to worry about...

- No shit, bro. I'm feeling strong these days. I can kick the sorry butt of Atlas a few times. But Travis, Katie, a small bet? – With 2 reluctant nods, Conner continued – I bet 2 gold drachmas that your son will said very bad words. Look!

All of us turned to the camp. Bob had already stood on the doorstep of the Cabin L. He was turning the door knob when… KA-BOOM! Some kind of smoke, green smoke came from the door. The camp was soon covered with something green. A strange smell came up to my nose and suddenly, I felt uneasy. I can hear choking from the cabins below, everyone was moaning then. But, suddenly, another sweep of air came. It was like a wind, swept away every feature left of that green smoke. I didn't know how but I knew 1 thing for sure: both of them cam from Cabin L.

Now, Bob was lying on the grass, and he blurted:

- F*** you Dan, Jake. Is this the way you sons of bitch welcome me? You f***ing **sholes are in big trouble. I gonna cut your d**k and put them in your mouth before light you guys up. Are you guys clear?

- Now, Travis, Katie, where is my money? Two drachmas for each of you so it's 4 drachmas for me. Holy Hermes, sweet money, comes to papa.

Reluctantly, Travis took his wallet out and handed his twin 4 golden coins. Seeing his face, I can be sure that he didn't like this bet, not at all. I thought it was Conner's revenge. Wow, what a rivalry between twins. I wondered if they fought for Katie when we were much much younger. To be honest, it was possible.

- How did you figure out to defeat my husband, Conner?

- The war can be won before it happens if you have the right strategy. That's one thing I learnt from the dear Roman friend Frank of ours. He was a son of Mars, remember that. And to answer your question. I would say that Dan and Jake texted me last night, said that they arrived here one day earlier so I asked them I they could set up a prank.

Conner answered with a mischevious smile. Travis blurted 'Holly Hermes' while Katie grumble. If we were younger, I bet we could have a real laugh then. But a question came to my mind:

- Alright. I knew Jake was Nyssa's son with Will Solace. But who is Dan? A son of Harley?

- No, his name is Dan Rodrigrez **(A/N: I forget the way Chriss's surname spelled, can anyone help me? Thanks).**

- Hang on, Rodrigrez, as in Clarries Rodrigrez and Chriss Rodrigrez. Wasn't he they guy trapped in labyrinth and rescued by Clarrise the Destroyer?

- Hey, man, it isn't a nice way to talk about my wife. I think you should apologize Perce.

It was an angry tone, but I was able to track some chuckle it it. It was Chriss – the giant of the Camp Half-blood. Well, it were Clarrise and Chriss to be the tallest people in the Camp back then. They were taller than all of us and they still are. Clarrise was 1.9m **(A/N: I don't use inches/foot system, so 1.9m is about 6.2 foot)** and Chriss was a 'litte' taller – 2.2m **(A/N: about 7.2 foot)**. I think they can win people over just by their body, they were huge, just like their company – the C&C Sport Company. They have bought Real Madrid FC a few days ago. Imagine how big they are. Compare them to us like compare giants to smurfs.

Chriss continued:

- But don't worry, you can apologize by coming to our place for dinner. Others will come too. The champions of the champions will seat together and enjoy their childhood – a wild and stupid time with many brave actions as well as romance

I thought he held Clarrise's hand a little tighter when saying so, but I didn't tell them that. They gonna teast me for the rest of my life. Conner, being a kid now (I think), asked:

- Oogh! Oogh! Will we play 'Truth or Dare'?

- Why not young boy? – Clarrise answered with a scowl – We are never too old for that. Besides, some Roman demigods will come too. It will be a lot of fun. Don't you guys think?

- Yeah, not to mention that we should let our children free, a little bit. They are 15 now

- Sofie is just 13, actually, 12 and a half because her birthday is in December – Percy protested, but he continued – But let me send her a message first, we promised to follow her into the camp

- No need, bro. Use mobile phone, text her, for instance. We can use mobile phones now, thanks to Hephaestus's sons and daughters. Remember?

After texting Sofie, and luckily, she was happy with that, we packed ourselves in 3 cars and head to C&C's place, where we would met our friends from Camp Jupiter: Renya, Dakota, Jason, Piper (she moved to Camp Jupiter with Jason, what a girl), Frank and Hazel. Zeus, I missed tham a lot.

But, I still have a strang feeling about Sofie – a child had the name of wisdom. I hope she wouldn't like me when I was 13.

**A/N: Man, it's a good chapter, right? Review to tell me your ideas. Please. Thanks**


	4. Author Note1 1

Author Note #1

Well, I haven't had a decent Author note, so I'll spend this chapter on A/N only

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson & Olympians (I wish I do guys, because I'll let Percy laid with Annabeth, Jason laid with Piper, Frank laid with Hazel, Reyna with Leo, Nico with a daughter of Hebe (Sue, may be), and Octavian will be the most-wanted-demigods)

The only characters I own (if I have this right) include: Sophia Tratie Jackson, Daniel Connor Rodriguez, Jack Tiberius Solace… (other will be mentioned later, may be I'll put another child of Hades)

I really need more review from other people because I want to know how my story going. Besides, I'm kind of stuck on challenge for the legacies, so, if any authors had an idea, it would be great if you guys review (or/and pm me)

I have already finished the nest chapter on paper sheet, I'm writing it in my computer (but it'll take time, sorry about that). Not to mention that I'll have an interview with visa office nest Tuesday so I think my nest chapter will be ready be Thursday. (sorry about late update)

And once again, I really need reviews

Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcomed (include a little hatred may be, but not hostile attitude)


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N: Typhoon Haiyan had just smashed through Philippine, killing at least 10,000 people so far. My country was expeted to be hit hard too. Luckily, this typhoon only visited Vietnamese northern sea shore a little before going north, into China. Due to heavy rain yesterday, all students in Hanoi were allowed to stay at home today, which allow me to complete this chapter.**

**This chapter was meant for Phillippine. I hope this country will recover from the Typhoon soon.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PS: Thanks for review, PercyAnnabeth101. However, I'm looking forward for more people to review my story. Ideas and comments are all welcome**

**Chapter 3**

**Sophia's POV**

Today can't get better. First, I was brought to the camp where Mommy and Daddy first met (and where they first laid in the same bed as Uncle Conner told me with a smirk). Then they left me here with Chiron and other campers. Zeus, it had been years since the last time they did that. They always thought I'm just a kid. Come on, I was a teenager than, being 13 means you want to do a lot of things without supervision from parents. They were much crazier than I was when they were 13. Let me see, my Dad killed a Minotaur with his bare hands, my Mom, well, she had been a run-away for 6 years. Do you believe that? She ran away from my grandpa – Professor (he was just a Doctor then) Frederick Chase with 2 step-brothers. Argh. They were all rule-breakers but they always forced me to follow the rule (I wonder why). But at least I could understand why they loved each other.

Now, I was talking to Chiron, who was taking me to the Big House where he lived in… and worked. We were on the doorstep of the Big House when an explosion came off. Soon, everything I saw was covered in smoke. Green smoke. Imagine a large green python moving to your place, shed its skin and make it 10 times scarier, you'll get what I meant.

And its smell, argh, the smell was terrible. It was a combination of dung, expired food, dirty clothes (which I could be sure that they hadn't been washed for… a few months? A few years? My head turned dizzy, which made me feel sick, very sick. Want to know how sick I was? Imagine this. You have just finished a 'decent' meal with rice, meat, fish, soup, vegetable and a lot of fruit. Then, ride the most dangerous roller coaster you know and take the front seat (the shotgun, isn't it?). Try it a few times and you will get what I mean. But trust me, you don't want to try that because I've already tried (my parents had a lot of stuff to take care then).

I heard a boy blurting very bad words. With me, it seemed that his friends had hosted a 'warm welcome party' to him. But I think they were a bit 'out of the box'. Why didn't they try throwing him into the Lake by installing a small, hidden catapult? Seeing him wet in the lake is much funnier than hearing him blurting bad words. Not to mention that my Mom will make me clean my mouth with liquid soap (or bar soap it my Dad was in charged). May be his parents weren't there, or may be they didn't hear him saying

But why did I have to think about it any more? The entire camp was blurting, seriously. Look like campers didn't like this prank very much. Some green smoke is okay. But adding some thing smells funny? Umh, I don't think so. Base on what I could identify among the words, the swears, I thought there were at least 5 languages in the Camp. Most of campers blurted in English (even though I believed I heard some one said _'F**k you'_ in Russian accent. Strange? Welcome to Camp Half-blood). There were also Russian, Chinese (why did we have Russian and Chinese campers in the camp? I don't know), French, Germany. And may be some Italian (I don't think the Pope will appreciate that. Vatican and Italy are proud about their politeness). But there were so many languages in the Camp. A result of globalization. Welcome to Camp Half-blood (again).

Then, suddenly, a fresh cool blow of air came out from the Cabin L. It was colorless but I could be sure about that. Mentally measurements regarding to speed, directions, strength… Cabin L seemed to be the best possible answer (and don't look at me like that, I'm a grandchildren of Lady Athena. I'm smart. OK?). The new jet of air blew the green smoke away, bringing the life back to the camp. Next to me, Chiron, who was still sitting in the chair, mumbled something with a not-very-easy tone:

- Oh, Zeus. Can't this camp be a normal camp like other summer camps? Can I have this for just one day? I think I'm messed up by now. Something always happens at Camp Half-blood, and when I say something happens, I mean craps happen.

- Poor my old centaur. But I don't think it will happen. After all, this is Camp Half-blood, isn't it, Chiron?

Well, I could say that my ADHD didn't help me from not being stalked this time. Normally, I could sense someone sneaking behind my back but not this time. It was like someone suddenly appears behind me, in this case, it was a man pop out of nowhere behind my butt. Initially, I thought he was just another 'old' demigod who was my parents' friends, or another Roman legionnaire demigod. Well, it turned out that I was wrong.

It was a delivery man. Why I knew he was one? Simple, he was carrying a mail pack **(A/N: The pack which postmen put the letters in)** and wearing sneakers. And were those Converse shoes? He was in 'white' – I mean, he had white pants, white shoes, white jacket, white hat. Seriously, which post company had such fashion style?

Chiron tried to transformed back into his real image – a large brown centaur. But that man waved his hand:

- Come on Chiron, I don't like formality. I'm on Greek territory now so you can just say _'Hi'_ to me, no need to stand up and bow. With me, that's Ok. If you don't want to say _'Hi'_, I can also accept _'Hello'_, _'Yo'_ or _'Whatzzup'_

- What's up, white man? – Sorry fellas, I had the trend saying anything while I'm highly concentrated, just like my Dad when he first met Dadelaus **(A/N: Do I spell correctly? He was the inventor in 'The Battle of Labyrinth')** Not to mention that my dad's family had a (bad) reputation about their annoyance (thanks Lord Poseidon for that)

- Um. You must be Jackson's daughter. I still remember that attitude.

- So, are you their friends? – And I think I saw Chiron scowled a little, or I should say both of them

- No, I'm more like their cousins. So, dear Sophia Tratie Jackson, have you figured out who I am?

Back to square one. I forced my brain to operate at full power…

A delivery man. Check

Had an attitude toward my family. Check

Wearing white clothes. Check

Mischievous eyes. Check

And his pen… Were there 2 strings, no, not 2 string, 2 snakes around it? So, it was 2 snakes. Check

Sum up…

- Um, it's look like that you are a little dumber than you mom. I'd be glad about this. While your dad is one of my favorite demigods, your mom… not so much. It's good for her that she helped me to retrieve my stolen caduceus because I've wanted to blow her up

- So, you are Uncle Travis and Connor's father. You are the God of boundaries, travel, communication, trade, thievery, trickery, language, writing, diplomacy, athletics, and animal husbandry, named Hermes in Greece, and Mercury in Rome

- Hum, nice try. But I'd like to be called Lord Hermes first. And I don't think you should introduce me by saying 'Uncle Travis and Connor's father', it's a bit rude kid

Well, say that to my ADHD. I was highly concentrated then, I couldn't think clearly. How do you expect a 13-year-old demigod-legacy to speak exactly what you want? Unless you are a god, I'll punch your face immediately. And do I have to tell you that my Dad killed a Minotaur with bare hand when he was 12? If he had been able to kill a monster, I'd say that I am able to make you see the dentist

- But anyway, I'm here not to tell you that. I'm a god of delivery. I'm here because a goddess wanted me to give you this

With a flick, a box appeared next to my feet. There was nothing on it but a stamp, like a trademark, of the goddess. It had an image of a peacock on it. A beautiful male peacock with the colorful tail (well, not many people know that only male peacock had such beautiful feather. Female? They only have a white feather, too bad)

As far as I concern, my parents always complain about the goddess whose symbol is peacock and cows. This goddess, as least from what I learnt from history, didn't have a good reputation among heroes and heroines. In my family, she is called Hera the Annoyer.

- This gift comes from Hera, doesn't it? But I don't think my parents would appreciate this gift. I think you know the story behind that.

- Well, yes, it seems like you parents didn't like Hera very much. After all, she caused them lots of troubles. But first thing first, she said this gift is like an apologize for what she did to your parents in the past. She also said that this gift may help you quite much in your future quests. Second, I'd have to say that Hera did quite a few nasty things to your parents liked trick her mom on the quest that she leaded for the first time, took you Dad away for 8 months to complete a one-week quest… So, in short, she is very annoying to your parents.

I thought I was drooling and my mouth was opening because I heard Chiron saying something like 'Sofie, close your mouth please. Show some respect to him, shall you?' Hermes grumbled a little when he heard Chiron said that. Then, a pen appeared on his hand – shouldn't that pen be in his shirt pocket? – And said:

- Sign here, Sofie, I need your confirmation that you have received your package. Can you sign here please? And do that quick, I still have some stuff to deliver to Camp Jupiter as Mercury

I did as he said. But as soon as I grabbed the pen, I noticed the two snakes were trying to chase each other around. What were their names? I remember my parents telling me once. Oh, I remembered. 'Hi George, hi Martha. I'm Percy's daughter' those snakes stopped instantly. I heard a hiss in my head

_She knows our names, George_

_Hey, do you have any rats?_

_GEOGRE!_

_What? Rats taste nice_

Chiron spoke up:

- G, M, can you guys leave her a few seconds, she got a package to sign. Alright, that's finished

Hermes continued:

- Thank you, Sofie, for using H&M Express Service. If you have any questions or an order to deliver, just send that to Mt. Olympus with some golden drachmas. I'll try to reply as soon as possible. Chiron, I think you can continue your tour now. And… Let me see. Do I forget anything? Alright, Sofie, watch out for Cabin Eleven. My children are, umh, not vey nice, sometimes. Can you cope with that?

- Well, yes, my Lord, my name is Sophia Tratie Jackson, I am the daughter of the most powerful hero and heroine in the modern time, and I am also the granddaughter of Lord Poseidon and Lady Athena. Well, I should be fine with that. But do you mind if I punch them when they try to steal my purse?

- Not a problem, but don't hit them too hard. Oh, it's my time to leave now. See you again, someday.

With that, I feel Chiron's hand on my face, pushed me to look another direction. That's odd. I didn't remember my Mom telling anything about this. But when I was still wondering, Hermes disappeared in a glow of light, a warm one and I feel it was pure energy. Chiron opened his mouth:

- Don't look into a god when they are disappearing. That could kill you, remember that. Now, can you give me that package? I'll return it to you after campfire. Now, it's our tour. Let's visit Big House first.

The Big House, with me, was very much like a Headquarter. After visiting Chiron's office (so that he can put my package in a safe), he gestured me out of the room which is also his bedroom (how does he sleep in a human's bedroom? Don't ask me). The Big House had almost everything (Keyword: Almost, there is no dining room in Big House, it's in another Hall – Dining Hall). So we got five medic rooms (which always half-way filled up), memorial wall (for the most famous demigods, I also spotted many non-American demigods, who came from countries used to be America' enemy. Welcome to demigods' world)

Then came the cabin area. There were over 20 cabins for the gods there, 12 for the 'big gods' – the major gods (you've known their names already, right?). Then, I could see other cabins for the minor gods (built as a request from my Dad, long story). We have 5 cabins for 5 gods of wind: Aeolus – the boss of the wind, Boreas – the north guy, Eurus – the god of the east wind, Notus – enemy of Boreas, the south wind and Zephyrus – god of the west wind. Other than those, Cabin 17 for Iris, Cabin 18 for Hecate, Cabin 19 for Hercules (this guy was so famous), Cabin 20 for Hypnos, Cabin 21 for Nike (this cabin seemed glorious), Cabin 22 for Nemesis and Cabin 23 for Hebe (wasn't she Hercules's wife?)

There were also small temples for other gods, as Chiron said, who had faded away: Pan, Selene, Helios… or the gods and goddess never had children like the three goddesses of welfare, the four of seasons… And this area was new, I could say so, according to the brightness of the stone used to build the temple.

I saw my Cabin – Cabin L on the northwest corner. But there was another cabin opposite it. When I asked Chiron, he simply said: 'This is not the right time to talk about it'. Suddenly, I knew what I'd do that night. Man, I came from a crazy family, remember?

Near the Cabin Area was the Lake – where my parents had the first kiss underwater, thanks to some friendly stalkers then (was it 'some'? My mom said it was like the entire camp). But until now, it is still fun to hear my mom retell it.

The dining hall came next, right next to the Lake. Let me see. Having dinner/lunch/breakfast while enjoying the beautiful view of the Lake? Awesome. Just 5 minutes of walking from the Dining Hall is the Wall, where the campers are trained to be good at wall-climbing (or, in real situation, rock climbing). There was a 50-50 chance that I'd end up in medic room at the end of the day which I try this. Near that was the arena and amphitheatre (why do place for combat and learning situated next to each other? I don't know).

When I visited the stable, I think Chiron scowled a bit. May be that he is a centaur, seeing his half-blood in stable… But I could say that every Pegasus the stable were, like, suffering from ADHD. I heard voices in my head

_Grandchildren of Lord Poseidon_

_Daughter of B's boss_

_Miss Jackson_

_Dear Sofie_

_Oh, it's my honor to meet you, S_

The armory was situated right next to the Stable. Probably because campers want high mobilization for combats (they have experienced some, trust me). After that was the Strawberry fields, sun was shining, and it smelled good

But something was missing. I was looking around to find it. May be Chiron was reading my mind, or I wasn't the first one to be like this, he said, with a smile:

- Well, if you are looking for the Sport area, it's right under your feet

- Where? I don't see it

Then he took me to a small pit, next to the Big House and said: 'Sport Hall'. Right after that, my world when black. I feel like I was pulling down with enormous velocity. As soon as I regain my conscious, I realize that I was standing in a great hall where many sports can be played. Chiron clapped his hand, the entire area was brightened with electricity. He said:

- After the Giant War, our Supreme Captain of the Argo II, if you like to call Leo Valdez by that name, and his siblings discovered a cave by their tunnel system under their Cabin. They re-designed the cabin into a Sport Hall. I moved all sport down here so that campers can play a lot of types of sport. Football, rugby, badminton… even boxing – He pointed to a ring nearby – But I haven't found out why they put that in here.

I chuckled, Chiron had been living for thousands of years but he hadn't fully understood about us, teen demigods. Obviously, Leo and his siblings built that boxing ring so that demigods and their legacies can 'settle down' some business. Then, I found out that I was wrong. Chiron continued his talk:

- Or, as I think, Leo installed this ring so that other people, especially boys, can finish their disagreement in human's way. Fighting arm to arm. That sounds nice, even though fighting like demigods in the old days is better. I bet that this afternoon of tonight, Bob will challenge Dan and Jack on this ring, or in the arena. It'll be fun to watch, but it'll a busy time for medic team. I think I have to alert some Apollo campers then.

How wrong I was. Chiron had been teaching demigods and recently, legacies, for years. He must understand us very well. After all, he is the oldest and wisest centaur who was ever known. Suddenly, my stomach rang. I realize that it was already 11. I was hungry because the last meal I had was at 6.30, and I eat like a satyr, just like my Dad. Chiron noticed that sound, too. He said:

- Well, this is about lunch time soon. I recommend you to get back in Cabin L, settle down and go to Dining Hall. Lunch will be served in 20 minutes. The elevator is behind your back

With that, I came up to the ground, right next to the pit where Chiron took me down to the Sport Hall. I ran like flying to Cabin L, ready for lunch because I wanted to know how good the food was.

**A/N: Next chapter will be a camper's POV (details will be told later). Review please! Oh, and I don't own Percy Jackson and his friends/enemy. Rick does**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV  
John's POV**

OK. It was 9am on Sunday morning, I was trying to sleep in bed because last night,… we had a 'small' combat training. Just a few hours trying to take other cabins' flags while avoiding enemy patrols and monsters. It's every day training, guys. And it should be a walk in the park with Mar's son.

Step back a little. Gods still exist around us. OK? So, we had Greek Gods and their Roman personality (and trust me, switching between these 2 characters had brought lots of trouble to their children. A war between Greek demigods and Roman demigods almost erupted if our former praetor Reyna didn't call a truce just in time)

And I'm John Brook Matura, the son of Mars, the second-in-command of the Second Cohort. Last night, we played a game of combat: steal the flag **(A/N: I don't have English version of this game)**. The 1st, 3rd and 5th Cohort against the 2nd, 4th and 6th Cohort (a new Cohort was established a few years ago, due to the fact that all Cohorts' barracks were full and not one more person was able to put in). So, it was a walk in the park with around 10 attacks on the fort, 3 elephant were injured, the eagles had a nice, real training program in taking the injured from the battlefield. And we lost, in a terrible way. The odd number had odd chance, which means they can win easily. Damn, I should had join the Third Cohort before

But we were all tired after the game. To be honest, it was the hardest game I had ever played because we had new 'stuff' then: Guns. Well, don't be surprised. This kind of gun can kill monsters only so if I shoot you with one of the kind, you won't get hurt. The praetor decided to get this new weapon after the Giant War; many centurions were killed because our enemy at Greece had long-ranged weapons. But it took us a while to convince the senators, too long if you asked me. The Giant war ended 18 years ago, and we needed 2 years to convince them to allow us to used musket. Another 3 years for 18th-century rifle, and 15 more to use 21st-century guns, but in limited use. Argh, politicians, they never understood warriors. That's why Rome fell…

Enough chit chat.

So, it was 9am on Sunday morning Usually, Sundays are our day-off. Nine out of ten soldiers can take a day-off; they are mobilized only in case of emergency. The rest was asked to do simple stuff – guard the border of the Camp, digging some trenches… But that day was strange; the horns were blown all over the camp. It was the horns alerted some VIPs were coming. Come on, I needed to rest, I was so tired because of last night game. No one can give me a decent day-off?

But I had no choice but to get dressed (in armor, our combat suit of course) then gathered with my soldier and my captain – Grant Lee James (he is the son of Gwen – Captain Barbeque, I haven't found out why she is called like that) in the Mars Field **(A/N: Is it Mars Filed or the Field of Mars?)**. My Cohort seemed to suffer from tiredness; I saw black bags under everyone's eyes, except Nikita's. She is an owl, she can fight extremely well at night, and she rarely sleep for more than 4 hours a day.

When the entire army was whispering, asking each other about this strange activity, our praetors stepped out of the HQ. They both looked dizzy and confusing too. I didn't think they knew why the horns were blown. The Chief Praetor, Jim asked:

- Who blew the horns? And why? I'm still tired from last night game. If he or she doesn't give me a good reason, I'll put my shoes horns in his or her sorry butt.

Next to him is the Second-in-Command Praetor, Alex. This guy look like an eagle, he rarely speaks, but when he does, every one must listen (because his words are convincing and easy-to-understand) and something wrong is about to happen (maybe that's why he rarely speaks). This guy was in bad shape. His toga was worn in the wrong way: the side which should be inside was outside, and it was 4 inches too low. His eyes were also half-closed. But I could sure 1 thing, he was scanning the entire army to pick up the people who ere most likely to be responsible. Why they were still waiting for the respond, some one spoke up:

- Oh, for Lord Jupiter, who blew the horns? Raise your god dammed hand up, now!

Agreement spread out all army. There was one thing for sure; the guy who was responsible for this shall have to clean the kitchen for the rest of his service. And trust me, it's a disgusting job. Imagine the left-over from around 200 people's food smells terrible… Yuck!

But 5 minutes had passed and no one stepped out. The two praetors seemed to lost patient, they were wandering on the podium built by engineers. Jim was making a wooden stake from a branch with his knife which made of Imperial Gold while Alex was sharpening his already-sharp knife. I knew one thing that they were about to erupt anytime. And trust me, there is only one thing worse than an angry praetor, it is two mad praetors. I had seen them gone mad before and trust me when I said things weren't good at all.

The tense among the army was rising and Grant was shaking, which was odd because he had never been shaking, or afraid (except when enjoying seafood). It seemed like people can hear the sound of a flying fly in the Mars Field. This kind of tension can kill people, especially ones who suffer from ADHD, like me.

Suddenly, from the shadow of a tree near the podium, a man appeared. He was wearing aviation black leather jacket, like stuff worn by Allies' pilots in World War II (I remember being told that Churchill, son of Zeus, ordered his men to wear that. May be he wanted his father to bless his pilots because there was a mark of an eagle on the jacket). The man was panting, seemed too tired of being popping out of nowhere.

The two praetors seemed stalk, but they settled down quickly. But not the army, swords were being drawn out, shields were being raised, some javelins were out of their places, to be in some soldiers' hands now. Jim said:

- Hold, this is one of our friends from the Greek Demigod Camp. You must be Nico di Angelo, the ambassador of Pluto

- Yes, and I am his son. But I'd like to be introduced as Hades's son, I'm Greek, son.

Being called 'son' wasn't a good or pleasure experience for Jim. He scowled, but decided not to attack Nico. I wondered why. The last time someone called Jim 'boy', well, that guy had to stay 1 week in medic, and he had to be bandaged all of his body. If Jim didn't attack that man, there were 2 possible reasons: 1, that man was much older, he must be mid-thirty then, which meant 2, he was much stronger than Jim. And Jim wouldn't attack any one unless he knew he could win.

- Come on, I'm the praetor of the New Rome. You are on my territory, show me some respect before I throw you to the eagles. I am having some troubles now and I am mad.

- Easy, easy. You seem to be mad at nothing. Let me see… - Nico moving his eyes around the Mars Field and at the barracks. After around thirty seconds, he continued to speak – Ah, still wondering who blew the horn? The answer is simple: no one did. It was Minerva's fault, if you can say that to a goddess. She asked me to check whether you guys are ready for constant combat situation. That's all. And I was teleported here just for that stupid reason

Seriously? She is our goddess of wisdom, war, the arts, industries and trades and she had such a sense of humor? Next time I met her, I'd give her a slap in her face, in the standard of gods. Look like the entire army was grumbling. No one was surprised, actually, I'd be surprised if no one was. Alex, remained quite so far, spoke up:

- Alright, it was a drill. Every one, we are at Defcon 6 now (**A/N: Did anyone read 'The lost hero'? I remember Defcon stood for 'Defense readiness condition' and I invented Defcon 6: Relax but ready)** People who don't have to do any missions are free of charged now.

All six Cohorts now spread out. They all visited the Armory first, to put away their armor, and their swords – gladius, and it was spartha with some people – as well as bows (and crossbows) of archers. Now, many of them were going back to barracks, trying to get some more sleep. Others, including me, were going into the New Rome to have breakfast. After all, nothing is better (or worse) than being waken up by alert horns.

So, I was walking to New Rome then (in jeans and purple T-shirt, of course) then I noticed Nico – or should I call him Mr. di Angelo? He was much older than us – was walking along with the two praetors. They were arguing something and from my point of view, it seemed like Mr. di Angelo was trying to convince our two praetors something which might not be a good idea.

I decided to stalk them. It was the second-in-command officer of every Cohort to monitor the praetors after all. Taking the advantage of tree shadows, rocks and some trenches, I was able to follow them and heard Alex saying:

- No, it's too risky. New Rome hasn't been able to use mortals' weapons well. I almost lost my hands in the training

- But it's our only option. Without it, we wouldn't be able to defeat this horde. There were 10 billion monsters there and I and my team were able to take down 1000 only. We were outnumbered and outgunned. My power was useless toward them

- But what about your friend in the Greek Camp? Can they…

- No, these kinds of monster were way beyond their power, at the moment. Besides, Roman you guys were much more capable of fighting in large numbers, which increase your chance of survival. My Greek friends prefer fighting alone, which,… We are being followed

I froze. How did he know I was there? I maintained stealth and silence, which I was extremely good at. My speciality was rouge – fighting in squad of five to seven with one quest: sneak behind enemy line, disrupt their communication and defense system, and then get the hell out of there before being hit. I was the best in the Camp Jupiter. So, in short, I was shock

Alex and Jim were drawing out their weapons: a gladius and a knife from right and left hands of Jim, a crossbow appeared on Alex's palms. They were looking around, searching for any possible threats when Nico pointed at where I was standing, said: 'Some one is over there. Only one, and he or she is a Roman demigod', which made both praetors point their weapons at my place. I had no choice but to step out, with 2 hands raising:

- Don't shoot! It's me, John. I was trying to gigure out what the hell you guys are talking

- Not now, son. You'll know soon enough. And trust me, not knowing about it is much more pleasant than knowing about it

It was Nico speaking. I looked in his eyes, which were deep in sadness and sorrow. It was normal, I suppose. Reyna – our former praetor had described Nico as a sorrow demigod, who always keep his feelings inside. Even his sister – Hazel (should I call her Lady Hazel, she is Praetor Frank's wife now) – complained about this characteristic of her brother. I think it was a side effect from being a son of Hades, other than controlling the death people (the zombies, skeletons…) or controlling valuable minerals like Lady Hazel.

- Jim, Alex, I don't know about you guys. But I think we should let him go, with aa small warning.

- A small… - I was trying to finish my word when Nico suddenly disappeared – What? Where the hell is he? And, why your eyes are wide-opened like that?

Suddenly, I figured out, Nico was standing right behind me, with a grab on my arm and a twist of his body, he swang me over the sky before taking my body and slam it to the ground. Alex and Jim were startled. Nico said: 'This is my warning. If you speak about my conversation to anyone, I'll hit you harder, I may torture you before killing you.. Understand?'

Jim was the first to recover from the shock:

- Ok. John, get th hell out of here. Go to the New Rome and help yourself with a decent breakfast. And remember, you haven't heard anything, clear?

- Sir YES sir!

I blurted before running all the way to the New Rome while still wondering about that part of conversation. I didn't know anything, but there was one thing for sure. There was a big trouble coming, and it could cost the Camp Jupiter everything, including itself and its brother camp – Camp Half-blood. This led to one series of action only. First, a decent breakfast. Then, library to search information. Later, secret meeting with my Rogue squad. And, finally, the augur, which I hoped I didn't have to do it because I still had nightmares about it.

**A/N: Well, this is a demigod's POV and he's from Camp Jupiter. I'm trying to come up with more ideas so please, review to tell me yours. Thanks for reading**

**Edited: 2 Jan 2014**


	7. Author Note 2

Author Note #2

Dear friends,

I'm writing this letter to apology. I haven't update my story for 1 week because I was really busy last week (I had to prepare for interview, study harder to meet 'requirement' to study well at A-level course. Not to mention that I'm third-in-command in an English club and I had to prepare the presentation on PowerPoint). In addition, my last chapter was like a filler. Hence, I send to you guys my deepest apologize and I promise my next chapter (expected to be on Fan Fiction on Thursday) will be better

And I have missed one thing in my story: I haven't made a Cabin for Hades in Camp Half-blood so let's pretend that I have written something like 'Cabin 24 for Hades' in Chapter III (Sophia's POV). Hope that this pale-skin-god-of-hell won't kill me for missing his Cabin

Then, I'll tell you about my ideas:

- Sophia was 'borrowed' from ChildofWisdom (the story's name is 'You've always been mine'). The fact that Athena designed the Percabeth's house was also in the story

- Cabin C (see the last lines of Chapter III for more details) and new enemy were borrowed from 'Against the Dark' of SqwishyTofu). Well, at least that's my plan (some mortals know about gods, a new threat is coming which can cause Apocalypse – hope I spell this right)

- The prophecy is created by my own

- John will be my core character (hey, how do you guys think if I have Johnphia? And do you have any better names for this couple?). And why do I let him be the core character? Let me see: He is short (5.5 feet), he has dark hair, he comes from an Asian family, he scarified quantity for quality, he enjoys having accurate shot and he likes hitting enemy from the rear. As well, as this, he is a son of Mars (long live Mr. M)

- Nico's girlfriend (and wife) is Clover (borrowed from Meeting the seven of MarshLoliS'more) (I'll mention this later in my story)

I'll also put some famous people as demigods in the story, so, enjoy it. OK? (About who is whose child, just review please)

And I don't own 'Percy Jackson and Olympians' as well as 'Heroes of Olympus'. The dear writer Rick Riordan does (the reason I call him 'dear writer' is because I want to get 'Blood of Olympus' by next June. If I don't get in by that time, I'll call him 'writer of troll').

Last but not least, the next chapter will be my test. If I have more than 10 reviews for this story after that chapter (4 to go), I'll continue to update (more frequently, I hope). If not, I think I'll change my way to approach you. Not because I hate you, just because I want to know how good (and how bad) my writing is in order to improve. So, can you guys help me? Thanks for a million (is billion better?) times in advance

Thanks for reading this rubbish Author Note (I didn't plan to have this but I think I should sorry for not updating for quite a while). Review and ideas are all welcome. If you have any questions and/or ideas, pleas, don't hesitate to PM me and/or leave a review. I'll try to respond as fast as possible.

Your faithful writer

Son of Dragon

Hanoi, 17 November 2013

Out.

PS: I'll copy reviews here and my respond. OK?

PercyAnnabeth101 (chapter 1 . Nov 6 ): Awesome! I love it! Please continue, you're a great writer.

**Respond:** Thanks man

Guest chapter 1 . Nov 6

You should bring in Tyson and Ella, and Grover and Juniper

**Respond:** Tyson and Ella will only take the role as trainer (Tyson) and nothing except saying prophecy in annoyin cases (Ella)

PercyAnnabeth101 chapter 2 . Nov 8

Its great! I love it so far!  
Keep updating _!

**Respond:** Thanks a lot (again)

guest chapter 2 . Nov 8

good job man. Keep up

**Respond:** Solid copy. I'm trying to do that

PercyAnnabeth101 chapter 3 . Nov 9

Thx for the dedication!  
I love your story, you're a talented writer.  
P.S it's spelt Rodriguez

**Respond:** Thanks, I'll fix that in future chapters

Adellia chapter 6 . Nov 15

k. so the game is called capture the flag. secondly, awsome story! some of your spelling is off, but other than that great!

**Respond:** Thank you, milady

Message uploaded

Sonofdragon Out.


	8. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

**John's POV**

Ok, my day had just begun for, like 15 minutes, and I had already had troubles. First, I was waken up from a good night sleep because one goddess of ours (Minerva, of course) wanted to know whether we were ready for unexpected attacks. Then, I was slammed to the earth by a powerful demigod, who was afraid of by both of my praetors. Not to mention that I was warned seriously about his conversation.

I had no choice but to run to New Rome to get information. I hate reading, but I know a guy who enjoys it. But I didn't expect for his help, I hit him hard the night before (even though it didn't help my Cohort to win the battle). He is the Commander of the Third Cohort – Timothy Hank

It was 9.30am of Sunday morning, which meant he was found in a few places: if it wasn't his barracks, it'd be the library or the D café in New Rome. I think he had a crush on Sam, one of waitresses there. And I was right about the part that he was in the café. I saw him reading a book with a cup of coffee on the table. And that book was freaking thick, it must be 600 pages thick. Due to my dyslexia, the thickest book I can read is 10 pages only, and it took me half an hour to decipher it. I'm a demigod, remember?

But before I met him, I had to have breakfast first. It is no use preaching to a hungry man. And after being wakened up by an unpleasant goddess, what I needed was a big bowl of noodles. Cooks in New Rome went crazy about noodles after seeing 3 Vietnamese won Master Chef 3 years in a row **(A/N: Please refer to my first chapter, I mentioned it in Percy's POV)** I think they want to beat Vietnamese chefs with Vietnamese food (Good luck about that. I've been to Vietnam a few times and the foods were delicious. You can't beat them). The bad part was that we had to stand against their disgusting meals (at first), the good part was that they became nicer, more… globalization? (They served more kinds of food, just think about globalization in Camp Jupiter like that)

I found a restaurant called "Pho 24" **(A/N: This is a string of restaurant, quite well-known in Vietnam. Just imagine that some guys from Camp Jupiter actually work for the string. OK?)** I knew the chef well, it's Tom. After all, he used to be a member of Archer team in Second Cohort. As soon as I opened the door, a pleasant smell came to my nose. It's a mixture of cooked beef and chicken, fennel… and I don't know why, but this smell seemed to ease me down. Tom looked up from the counter and said:

- Wow, John. What are you doing here? Looking for Tina or having breakfast?

- Breakfast, of course. I'm still tired from last night game and Minerva woke the entire camp today because she would like to know whether we are ready or not. Oh, Lord Jove **(A/N: Is it true that 'Jove' is the short of 'Jupiter'?)**, I hate her. But, did you say something about Tina? There's nothing between she and me.

Tom shrugged, mumbled something like 'Really? I don't think so' then spoke out loud and clear – just like his style:

- So, breakfast. What'd you like? Pho with beef or chicken? Any onion? Garlic or…

- C'mon Tom. You know my taste. Medium-rare beef with enough onion and a lot of garlic. I've been eating like that for 2 years. Don't tell me that you don't remember that

Tom giggled. One thing for sure, he enjoys teasing people, especially ones who are still in the army. And top of that, I'm his frequent victim. Mostly due to the fact that I'm present Second-in-command of the Second Cohort, which he used to serve in. Now, he had been retired for 5 years and he was still dreaming of being enlisted one more time. What a guy!

Tom was preparing my 'Pho'. His hands were like magic, sweeping through different dishes which had different types of spice, meat, vegetable… After a few minute, my food was ready and I couldn't wait to try that. Before I noticed, I had already finished it. I blenched with a not-so-pleasant sound, and I think Tom sensed some smell too because he was scowling then. He said:

- John, if you want to impress Tina, don't behave like a barbarian, act like a gentleman. Look at me. I behaved very nice and I got married with Sam, my dear love. And I mean it, try to behave a little better. OK?

- Oh, c'mon. I told you earlier. There is nothing between me and her. We were comrades in arms, that's all. OK?

- Oh, look. She is walking with Tim over there. You can see them through the glass door

He said, which made me turned my head back instantly. And, well, did I say he like teasing me? There was no Tina there. Dam, I had a small crush on her. After the training, every one began to speak about it. Tom continued:

– My friend, I'm much older than you. Let me see. You are 15, have served 2 years in the army. I'm 23 and I've been retired for 5 years, which means, I'm 8 years older than you. I can sense your feeling by looking at you. You can't deny that fact. And it's truth for eternity, my friend.

Crap. Tom is much older than me, which means he can get the gist of my feeling by looking at my face. When I first met Tina, I think I had an immediate crush on her. She is a tomboy with shoulder-long-dark hair, not to mention her skill. She had slay at least a dozen of monsters on her way to the Camp Jupiter and at least 3 more serpents on the opening of Tunnel Caldecott (I was in charged of guarding the Camp that day) and I was totally impressed with her. It took a little while before I think I was in love with her. Normally, if someone spoke about this right in front of me, I'd slap him in his face. But I had a job to do, which mean my only choice is to force myself to smile.

After a little chit chat, mostly about his wife and his son, which would be given birth in a few months, I said good-bye to him and back to D café to find my nature opponent: Tim. We were enemy since we joined the army of New Rome. And it's truth regardless of subjects you are talking about.

I'm a Virgo (birth day: 1st September) which mean I'm patient and careful (but sometimes, the second is not truth), polite (unless some one had just teased me or/and I was mad) and I prefer old-school style **(A/N: Well, I let John looked like me a lot, including his characteristic and his birthday)**. Also, I think that I'm faithful toward my friends, no matter what; I'll do what I had promised them. Normally, a Virgo enjoys reading books, but I don't, due to my dyslexia and I'm a good driver (as long as I drive, no chariots will be stuck in a traffic accident) **(A/N: Many Virgo is regarded as careless drivers, guys. I always wondering why Death hasn't spoken their names, which have my name in that)**

In contrast, Tim is a Sagittarius, he is like a playboy. As far as I concern, he had flirted all girls in the 6 Cohorts and he made himself an enemy with all boys in the army (I think there were at least 5 attempts in taking him down in the last month). He loves anything, as long as it is new. In fact, he was the one who propose us to use guns in training and combat; I think this is the only reason why boys forgive him (for a while). While many Sagittarius in mortal world are like players (always show up at clubs and bars, not classes), he is one of the most intelligent man in the army, which mean I had to try my best to extract information from him without any violent activities.

The first good news in the day: Tim was still in the café, and by looking at the coffee cup, I could be sure that he wouldn't leave in at least 20 minutes, enough for me to get what I want. The bad news (Another bad news to be exactly), he was glancing at Tina, who was sitting a few tables away. Damm, I must ask him before he had time to make an opening to Tina. With that thought, I opened the door and walked to his place. It was a good trick, as long as you don't remember he is a Captain – the Commander of the Third Cohort

- John, my friend, what wind brought you here?

- The wind of knowledge my comrade. And the one of sorrow too. You have my apology of hitting your head last night.

He scowled a bit. Probably because I hit him so hard that he fainted and had to be transported to medic by giant eagles. And did I day he had allergy to feather? He must had been sneezing all night, poor guy. I think that paid off for the fact that his Third Cohort crushed my team last night.

- Ouch. You hurt me seriously last night

- But I didn't kill you. And I can't kill you. Our weapons were modified so that we can get hurt only, not be killed. Even we could be hurt, it wouldn't be serious injures. We have bumps, scratches and some bruises only. And do you accept my apology? I'll pay for your coffee.

- Alright. I accept. But I can sure about one thing. You are not here, apologizing me, just to borrow this book – He was pointing at his 'Sherlock Holmes' book **(A/N: I'm also a fan of Sherlock Holmes)** and tasted his Cappuccino with the tip of his tongue – you must be here for something else, don't you?

Lord Jove, this guy is freaking smart. Nothing can pass his eyes unnoticed, almost nothing. I was able to hide things away from his eyes a few times only and I was exhausted then. In this case, the best way is to speak the truth. Well, the truth after omitting some information

- Do you remember the pale guy popping out of nowhere this morning? The guy who said the horns were blown by Minerva

- Oh, yes. I know him. His name is Nico di Angelo, a Greek demigod, son of Hades, who we are used to calling call Pluto. He is the first Greek demigod in 21st century to find out about Camp Jupiter. He was one of the most powerful demigods 18 years ago and he still is. That's why Alex and Jim were smart enough to not to mess with him. But what about him? He has a beautiful wife at home so he won't show up here to find a chick. Oh, and his wife is Apollo's daughter, so he won't try to do anything cocky here

- I heard him speaking with 2 praetors. They talked about something big, terrible. I believe it has something related to the mortal world. Any ideas?

Tim seemed to lose his focus on me. It was normal, he is like 21st-cenutry Sherlock Holmes (apart from the fact that Sherlock Holmes isn't real, it's a fantasy of Arthur Conan Doyle – a son of Apollo and he was given a gift by Minerva). I bet my wallet, which is full of denarius that Tim was lost in his own thoughts. And if he was, he'd stay like that for at least 5 minutes. It is no use waking him up so I moved to Tina's table.

She looked cute that day – even in armor suit. Oh, and in case I haven't told you, she is a daughter of Vulcan and she was born just 3 months after me. She made herself an armor which can turn into normal clothes whenever she wants. It's cool. Roman armors are quite heavy, and hot, wearing it in a battle is Ok. But in marching? It's like torture. Walking in a 5-kilogram armor **(A/N: equal 11 pounds)** in the weather of 30 Celsius degree **(A/N: equal 86 Fahrenheit degree) **is a real test, a real art of torture. And walking with a T-shirt which can turn into the armor when you want only? Paradise!

She was enjoying an espresso then. The coffee is as sweet as her. I wish can know how sweet her lips are. I wish I can kiss her. Looking in her warm brown eyes and then say: 'I love you'. Her dark hair was comb carefully, making her gorgeous…

Damm, I was almost lost in thoughts. Focus. I have to impress her. Suddenly, Tim spoke up:

- Man, feel free to impress Tina. She is not my type and I won't try to impress her anymore. I swear on the River Styx. Now, can you go there and sit with her? I need time alone to think about this

With that, I felt a thunder clapping outside – even though it was morning with no cloud on the sky. The Oath was confirmed and he was still alive, which mean he was telling the truth. With the confident I gained from his oath, I walked to Tina's.

Tina, who must had heard something in my conversation with Tim, said:

- Junior Chief. Good morning. Are you here to impress me? Again?

Oh, c'mon. I hadn't said anything and she had already hit me with a bucket of cold water, figurative sense, of course. There was no 'real' bucket there. And did I mention she was a Capricorn. As cold as ice, harder than Virgo (by the way, sorry for Horoscope, I like that). But why Virgo and Capricorn can make a perfect couple while the Virgo guy can't impress the Capricorn girl? Even when the Virgo guy is the girl's commander?

- Hey, we have known each other for 6 months and you can't stop calling me Junior Chief? Can't you call me John?

- Well, I'll start calling you John when you stop trying to impress me. I told you. I won't looking forward to having a boyfriend before I finish my duty here and get a job in the mortal world

- Oh, my dear Tina. Why are you that hard? You must let yourself loose sometime! It's much funnier than keeping yourself being as cold as ice

Tina's face, which still completely unchanged for the last 2 minute, seemed to be darker. It was fast, only for 2 seconds only. I noticed that there was something in her eyes too. Something likes sadness and sorrow. But it quickly faded away too. She continued:

- No. We are Romans. We have to complete our duty before thinking about having fun. Isn't it true?

- Erg… it's true

- And shouldn't we have sex until we are 18 or over?

- You are correct. Again

- So, if I accepted your offer of being your girlfriend, it'd be a matter of time before we do that stupid thing, which can lead us to many problems. And don't say that we can control hormones, aphrodisiac can change everything. And if aphrodisiac wasn't responsible, our bodies would be. Our ancestors had to do anything to have as many children as possible, and they passed that characteristic down to us. It is too risky. I'm sorry. I can't be your girlfriend. Not now, and may be never.

- Oh, c'mon. Assume that you can let me be your boyfriend, what do I have to do?

Tina fell silent. It strange, she hadn't been this silent for quite a long time. It led me to one conclusion: either she was to piss off that she didn't want to talk, or she was thinking about an answer. Either way, it wasn't a good sign, not a good sign at all. You can say it is a bad omen

Finally, after the whole minute of silence, she spoke up:

- Let me think about it a little more. OK? Give me one week and I'll tell you. Don't push me or I won't tell you a thing. Clear?

- I think it's crystal clear, Tina – Tim spoke up when he was standing right behind me. Jove knows how much he had heard – And do you mind if I borrowed your guy?

Seriously? This meant he still teased me. I hated this guy, he always got on my nerve. And this time, he made me blush. Tina scowled:

- One, he is not my guy. He hasn't met my standard so he isn't even close to my hope. He still has to try really hard to get my attention. Two, you are free to take him away. I have already finished with him

Tim tapped my shoulders when Tina stood up and walked away. Oh, man. I think she was trying to piss me off. Her ass was awesome! Was she trying to make me jealous? All the guys in the café were watching her then. I heard them mumble: 'Check that chick! She is hot!', 'No shit bro. She is a goddess'… If I had been allowed to carry weapons into New Rome, I'd have killed them then.

Tim said:

- Now, do you understand why I said she is not my type? And don't try that innocent face. I know you know what I mean. She is just too arrogant and too cold. Not to mention her mystery background. No one has heard about who she was apart the detail that she is a daughter of Vulcan. Regard to your question earlier, I have some theory. Want to hear?

**A/N: Gosh, it was over 3000 words. It is the first time I've written this long (Over 5 A4 pages in Microsoft Word, nearly 6 if you plus my Author Note). My hands are trembling now. I had to type like crazy in the last few hours.**

**Thank you, Call of the Ghost for your 2 reviews. Thanks all of you about over 900 views. I love you guys so much.**

**This chapter is completed sooner than I expected (on Tuesday night, 9:40pm, GMT+7 – I'm staying at Vietnam, remember?) But my family is having problems so I'll try to post it on Fan Fiction on tommorrow morning (no later than 10am Wednesday 20****th**** November I hope)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**As I mentioned before, if I can get at least 2 more reviews (intially 4 but Call of the Ghost had submitted 2 reviews) I'll try to update once a week. If not, one every 10 days or so (or I'll delete this story because it isn't good enough). I don't hate you guys. I just want to know the best way to improve my writing. Thanks a lot**

*****Discalmer: I don't own PJO and HoO. Rick does. I only own my Ocs (the ones who didn't appear in Rick's books)**


	9. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the last cliffy :) I just want something to attract guests to come back :)**

** And thanks you all for 12 reviews. It was much better than what I expected. I wanted 10, and I got it right after I post the last chapter (even though they were not reviews of the last chapter, but it was Ok with me). Thanks MarshLoliS'more for your review at my last chapter  
**

**So, enjoys this chapter my friends. Read and review please :)**

**New target: 16 reviews, with at least 2 reviews on this chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and HoO, What I own is my OCs**

**Chapter VI**

**Sophia****'s POV**

Ok. Cabin L was much much better than any Cabin else. I thought there was just some beds, some selves for books and stuffs. May be some lockers or trunks to put clothes in. Yes, basically, that's what I think and imagine when speaking about a Cabin at Camp Half-blood. Even though this is Cabin L

It turned out that I was welcomed with high-tech beds were built by Hephaestus Cabin – Cabin 9. Computers, cool computers, were put around the house and I saw an x-box 360 in a corner, equipped with 6 screens **(A/N: Have anyone seen the movie 'The Lighting Thief'? The view I'm writing about is much alike the view Percy and Annabeth got when they entered Hermes Cabin and asked for Luke's help)**

Cool! Even though I'm a legacy of Greek demigods, I can go crazy when playing video game. It's one among a few things which are able to help me stand against my ADHD. In fact, it helped my dad, too. He is kind of… addicted of video games. It is such a good idea that he has a job to do. Being a Marine Biologist has taken away from him a lot of time playing video games. Plus, Mom will kill him and make his life miserable if he plays for more than 2 hours a day. Trust me, she did it once and he still has nightmares about it. I think it's a gift from Grandma: Knowledge. It helps the legacies of Athena (well, so far, I'm the first legacy) to be able to revenge anyone who had messed with them. And trust me, it's very handy when needed

But the Cabin was a bit… empty then. Including me, there were just 6 people in the Cabin. I could see there were 4 boys and 1 girl. One boy, seemed to be the girl's brother, was talking and petting her. He was about 15, the girl seemed to younger a bit, around 12 or 13. They both have something familiar with Mom. Could they be the children of her second-in-command, Uncle Malcolm? (Zeus, do I have to call any friends of my parents 'Uncle' or 'Aunt'?) Or another Athena's child? I don't know. I just remember hearing Mom telling Dad that she was invited to Malcolm's wedding (with a mortal named Lizze - Elizabeth, I think)

Another boy seemed to redder as soon as I stepped in. I recognized him almost instantly. He was the guy who blurted a lot. Way a lot. I think he was 15 or so. A fifteen-year-old boy with some mischievous glint in his eyes? Hum… I know him well, Dan Stolls, the son of Travis and Katie. And does anyone understand why they fell in love? Katie was really serious, just like my Mom but a few times more (really). In contrast, Travis was really naughty (emphasize on really), he stole Katie's watch when they first met (and her handkerchief as well as her T-shirt on the second day, her bow on the third day… I think he stole her panties sometimes) **(A/N: Guys, I recommend you NOT to do this with any girls)** The first time they may have feeling toward each other was the Titan War, when Travis saved her butt from a bunch of Laistrygonians and some dragon ladies, the Scythian Dracaenas. But they tried hard to keep their feelings inside then. It took them another year, after the Giant War, for them to tell their feelings. And with the help of Connor, they made out the first night after the victory (thanks to some aphrodisiac too). The next thing I was told, Travis was beaten down hard by Katie

There were 2 other boys who were tapping this guy's shoulders and back. It looked like they were trying to chill the red guy down. In my opinion, they were the one who made that green smoke. Luckily for them, I was starving, which made me decided to handle them later. Well, at least that what I felt until one of them said:

- Yo, don't be so rough. We'll make it again this afternoon. So chill out man.

What the f***? **(A/N: what do you guys think about a 13-year-old-naïve girl blurting? Tell me, if it's OK, Sophia'll have to blurt a lot)** They want to do that again? Zeus, I went crazy then. The next thing I know, I was slamming the guy who had just said so into the wall. The pictures on the wall were shaking violently. My hand was on his neck, making that guy choking. His friends were shocked, unable to say anything. I opened my mouth:

- Listen you punk. I just arrived here this morning and I don't look forward to be pranked by you guys. Understand?

The 15-year-old boy was the first to recover from the shock. He said slowly, but I can sense the danger and seriousness in his tone

- Sophie, chill out. You still have to prepare your belongings in order to have lunch in time. Dan, apology her, you are the one who came up with the idea to prank Bob. And frankly, it was too out-of-the-box

There was no doubt that this guy was in charge. Probably he was the head counselor of Cabin L. He was the oldest and probably the most experienced in this Cabin. He continued, slowly, like he was choosing the best words to speak:

- My name is Mike Long, and this is my sister, Sarah **(A/N: I watched American Dragon Jake Long, it's really fun. And I don't know Malcolm's surname, too)**. We are both children of Malcolm Long, your mom's second-in-command. The guy you had just slammed in the wall is Dan Rodriguez, son of Chris and Clarisse. The guy who is wearing that red face is Bob Stolls. I think you know who he is. The last guy in the room is Jake Solace, son of Will and Nyssa. Other members of our cabin are outside, doing their stuffs. Now, would you mind preparing you stuff? Lunch will be served in 15.

With that, I turned away and walked to my bed. There was a perk of being the (only) daughter of the best hero and heroine in the modern time: they have your bed with you favorite color. And with mine, it's purple. I don't know why I like that, I just like it. OK? The bag which contained my clothes, my mobile phone's charger and of course, books is put at the end of my bed.

It took me little time to put my clothes into the chest. Frankly, it's more like throwing my clothes in. I don't like following the rule very much, even though when it's normal stuff like putting your clothes in the right order. Mom will be mad if she find out, IF she found out.

My books, then, were put on the selves on the wall along with my mobile chargers. My pen and diary were out there too. I am going to publish my diary one day, when I'm as famous as my parents. Hope it'll bring me drachmas, and money

But now, I had to satisfy my stomach. It was screaming then. Mike seemed to notice this too. He turned to my direction as soon as he heard my stomach rumbled. He scowled a little bit and mumbled something under his breathes. I watched his mouth carefully and tried to translate his words. He was, probably, saying this: 'Damn, hasn't she had breakfast? What the hell is my Aunt doing with that sea spawn?' Dimmit! Athena hadn't settled with Poseidon? Crap. I gotta tell my mom about this. Before I had time to think more, Mike said out loud:

- Dan, get out there and call Steve, Abe and Minnie to the dining hall. Do it ASAP. Dan? Dan, what the fuck are… DAN!

Mike roared when he saw Dan was doing something with someone's chest. I think there was a letter M carved on it. Was that Minnie's chest? Mickey and Minnie… Weren't they the 2 mousse of Disney? The girl and the boy mouse… Dan mumbled: 'Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Just trying my dad's tools' on his way out, dogging daggers from Mike. Hey, am I correct? Less than 1 hour in the camp and I had seen 1 pair of campers. Zeus knew how many pairs I would see until campfire, when I would take the gift of Hera the Annoyer back. Mike tapped my shoulder when I was about to lost in thought:

- I think Chiron had already shown you the Camp. Am I right?

- Correct. We are the legacies of Athena. We are always correct. Is that true, cousins?

Mike the Mickey scowled a bit. But I thought I saw pride rising in his eyes. Damn, I just said a truth and his ego rose? Boys. I wondered why Auntie Thalia left the Hunters (or should I say Huntresses, there were no boys there) to become a girlfriend of Mark (a long story). Back to the present. Mike was about to pound his chest like gorillas when his sister, Sarah called out:

- Brother. We have to go to the Dining Hall now. I'm starving.

She was followed by Bob, who looked a bit dizzy. Jake held out his hands to me and said: 'Shall I have the honor to escort you to the Dinning Hall?' Things were good, except for a fact that Bob said something like: 'You two looks cute. But not as cute as Mickey and Minnie together'. Now, instead of killing Dan, I would strangle Bob to death. But that would have to wait. I was starving then. Remember?

Mike the Mickey (hey, don't stare at me like that. I like making people's nicknames like Mom did) led us to the Dining Hall and joined the table which had 4 people sitting there. One of them is Dan, of course. The others nodded at Mike's appearance. There was one girl there and Mike tried to sit next to her instantly. She must be Minnie and, yeah, she was blushing seriously. She looked like a 15-year-old girl and she's cute. I must say so. But frankly, apart from my guess that she was blessed by Aphrodite, I had to say that she is probably a child of a former Cabin 10 member **(A/N: Am I correct when saying Cabin 10 is Aphrodite's Cabin?) **

All tables were filled in, except for two tables: The table number 2 of Hera the Annoyer (That's what my parents talk about her) and table X, which belonged to the mysterious cabin. Dan followed my eyes, hesitated a bit. It looked like that he had been trying to figure out what was inside that Cabin 'X'. He started to talk:

- Sophie. If you are wondering about that table, I must say that I have no ideas. No one knows what is inside that Cabin. And no one knows what its name is, neither. Oh, lunch is about to be served now. You can take any dishes from this

Dan was right. A pile of dishes appeared on one end of the table. From what my parents had told me, I could be sure that these are magical dishes, which are able to serve all kinds of food. Not to mention the magical cups, but these ones wouldn't serve any kind of alcohol. Mike, who was the one nearest the piles, stood up and divided cups and dishes to every one. I got a gray dish and a blue cup (hey, fun isn't it? My dad's favorite color is blue and my mom's is gray).

Well, what should I have for lunch? Let me see… 'Spaghetti with tomato sauce, apple juice please' These are my favorite dishes for lunch. Instantly, I got what I want. The cup was filled with apple juice which had appropriate sweetness and some spaghetti appeared on the gray dish. When I was about to grab the fork to enjoy the meal, I felt something was missing. Something I should do before eating. Then, I noticed that every one stood up and walked their way to a fire in the middle of the Dining Hall. Then I realized that I had to scarify some of my food to the gods and goddesses. Well, so that what I did. I approached the fire and put a part of my spaghetti into it. I mumbled: 'To you, Lady Athena and Lord Poseidon, my grandparents'

I felt some smell was coming out from the fire. Is it the salty smell of the ocean and smell of new books blended together? I would consider that my grandparents had received my food.

Then I went back to my table. Now, Chiron, who was standing near the 'boss table' – the name which campers use to refer about the table of Chiron and Mr. D with other gods and goddesses, occasionally. Mr. D was, well, drunk (can we be drunk by drinking Diet Coke 24/7?) and gruff, as usual. Is he always in bad moods? Well, I think the answer is yes, he was 'grounded' for having affairs with nymphs and drinking wine too much. This god is som 'mature', right?

Back to the lunch, Chiron spoke up:

- Heroes, let's give a minute to honor heroes who had died protecting the Western civilization. Also, let's pray the gods that they'll bless our friends who are on their quests now. For Mount Olympus

The entire Dinning Hall felt silence instantly. I saw some people kept mumbling to the gods, others, including me, just kept silence.

One minute had passed and Mr. D spoke out loud:

- Now, let's have our lunch

And then, he enjoyed his fried chicken. Was that Kentucky fried chicken? The Dinning Hall was soaked in noise and conversation. Every one was talking then. They talked about billions of things, from morning training to who crushed on who. Man, with a god as the camp director and the most intelligent centaur, they are so mature

I turned my head to the right, where Dan was sitting and ask him: 'Hey, when can I start training?' to get a reply like: 'Thi afernun, a Chiro fo schedul' It took me a few seconds to decipher his message delivered with his mouth full of food – This afternoon, ask Chiron for schedule. Damn, why boys always answer girls with their mouth full of food? That is not nice. Dan swallowed his food and continue: 'You may be able to train with us. We have archery and sword fighting this afternoon'

Archery? That's my favorite lesson. You have to take your enemy down before they can reach you. In order to do that, you need a bow, or crossbow, which I think I couldn't find at Camp Half-blood. I wonder what kind of gift Hera gave me. I hope it was a bracelet which can turn into a bow when I need, just like Aunt Thalia's Aegis

But i didn't think anymore. I decided to enjoy my spaghetti instantly. I was freaking starving then. And the spaghetti... It was really good, almost as good as my mom's. The reason I said so is because I don't want any drakon meat from my mom, she is kind of... mad when hearing me (or my dad) saying that she is not a better cook than some one else (My dad learned that the hard way)

Before I noticed, I had already finished my meal and I was full. Food here was just awesome, I have to tell my mom that. People were starting to leave then. Some went to their Cabins, others to the amphitheatre and library. I was a little dizzy so I decided a short nap would be fine. So, yeah, I just move my butt to the Cabin L and threw myself at the bed. The bed, as I recognized, was covered in bue drap with the pattern of a blacky gray owl holding a trident. Man, who put this on my bad. I had to thank him, or her, or them. I was about to rest when I found out a piece of paper on the pillow

_Dear Sophia,_

_Hope you enjoy this new drap. I got it hand-made for you. And it was quite tired to convince your grandma to let me use har symbol so I hope you really enjoy it (I won't take 'no' for the answer)_

_Your awesome grandpa_

_Poseidon_

Man, did I said gods were so 'mature'?

.

.

.

**OK, I hope you guys really enjoy this. And remember about my goal: 16 reviews with at least 2 review on this chapter. Can you guys do that. A million thanks to you**


	10. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks all of you. I have already got 18 reviews with 3 on the last chapter. Life's great :) I love you all. This chapter is just a filler and introduction of a new hero. As far as I can tell you, he'll team up with the Greeks and on a quest with them. Romans will have a quest too, and 2 teams will have to co-operate if they want to be alive  
**

**And I'll answer to reviews of you here: **

MarshLoliS'more**: **I'm stuck to your stories, thats how good they are. I really like Sophia, her personality reminds me of me. Update soon! And happy thanksgiving!

**Thanks a lot. My plan is to have Sophia extremely childish, she's Sagittarius anyway (just say she is just like Reyna when Reyna wants to have candy). But she would be mature in case of quests and trainings. And to be honest, Vietnameses don't celebrate Thanksgiving (most of them, not all of Vietnameses are Christian), but thanks anyway :)**

**.**

**.**

Guest:very funny and WT

**Thanks, whoever you are**

**.**

**.**

Guest:mới lớp 12 mà đã TDTThần,mà mãi mới thấy có thêm người đọc sách Tiếng ANH (Translation: Being in grade 12 and you've already been godlike (? I can't decipher his abbreviattion). And it took me so long to see some one read English book)

**Dude, I'm going to UK in 7 weeks. Is that answer your question? And next time, write in English, please (or at least, translate your review into English before click the 'post' button)**

**.**

**.**

Guest: cái éo mà Matster Chef-WTH Master chef

**To any one who wants to know, this guy asked me why I put the Maaster Chef here. The answer is simple: 1. This is my story and 2. Haven't you watched the Master Chef season 3? A BLIND Vietnamese WOMAN, named Christine Ha, won the contest. She earned respect among many people so I put it here to honor her (and did I say there was a Vietnamese food in MC season 4?)**

**.**

**.**

sweetiepie3311:It was really good!

**Thanks a lot girl :)**

**.**

**.**

Guest:Nice story bro. Keep up

**Thanks man. It's nice**

**.**

**.**

lexie13351:Good job so far! I wouldn't have been able to write that many words.

**Well, I will go to study in UK soon. So i have to write long in English to pratice agressively :)**

**.**

**.**

MarshLoliS'more:I really like the way you write your story. I think Jove is short for Jupiter. Update soon!

and

MarshLoliS'more:Ooh, its good. Continue ASAP!

**Thanks thanks thanks for a million times more :)))**

**Chapter VII**

**Third person's POV**

**(Subject: Unknown)**

He was awaked, even though it was 11pm. He couldn't sleep, and probably he wouldn't be able to sleep that night. One year ago, a mission took away his team, including his commander. His commander, out of all irony, was a girl, a cute one. He had a crush on her the first day they met. The more he liked her, the more he remembered about that day...

- Flashback -

On that day, the day of destiny, his team was ordered to secure a position in Afghanistan secretly. No one was allowed to know about their existence. Every one, including him, thought it was just a normal mission. But not his commander. She was very worried then, which made him think it was her last day. And it was.

100km from FOB (Front Operation Base) **(A/N: Do I get this correctly?)** and his team was attacked by hostile force. RPGs, rockets, IEDs, automatic guns... It took them nearly 1 hour, fighting and driving in the same time, to travel 10km. It was one hell of fighting. And the situation got 'better' with all four Humvees down, which made them walk for the rest of the journey - around 25km. The team spent the next 30 minutes to clean all hostile force in the area. It was lucky that there was no casualties, not yet.

He looked at her. Her eyes glinted with... Horror? Fear? Tiredness? It was hard, if not impossible, to tell what was in the Captain's mind. She was the kind of people who prefer doing to talking. But on that particular day, she told him

'There's something I haven't told you. I wasn't sllowed to but... my dad and his lover, Venus...'

'Hang on, isn't she the Roman goddess of love?'

'Yes. But be quite please. Yeah, they said I must tell you this, it's what the Fates had decided. Roman gods and goddesses are real. The Roman mythology is very very real. And I am the daughter of Mars, the Roman god of war'

He was silent, stunt. He had devoted his life to reality, not myth. He didn't believe in gods. Suddenly, some one, no, something roared. It was close, less than 1km from where we were standing.

The commander, looked sick then, ordered him in a rush voice 'Take our men to Checkpoint Alfa. You are the team commander now. Leave me behind. This is my... personal issue'

'No. We live together, we die together. That's what we were trained in the academy'

'But this is not the kind you know. You don't know how to defeat them. Only I can. Go. Now. It's an order'

Reluctantly, he turned around and gathered his men. They all seemed uneasy to leave their commander behind, in enemy territory. They all marched for 15 minutes before the heard a scream. Their Captain's scream. This time, without any order given, all of them turned around to the last place they saw their commander. Time seemed shorter when they ran with full speed. And they saw a horrible scene. The scene that not many people can handle

Their commander was being attacked by a herd of... monster? Biological weapon? He couldn't be sure, but he knew that his Captain was in trouble. She was injured seriously, blood was draining from her combat clothes, her M16A4 **(A/N: I like playing Call of Duty so... sorry if you don't like)** was at least 10 feet from her. Her only mean of defense is a knife. A golden knife?

But he had other things to take care about. He turned to his right 'Bob, Andy, set up sniper position, cover us. The rest of you, weapon ready. We have to rescue our Captain'

'Yes Sir'

'Copy'

'Roger'

His men replied. He knew that the team is ready to die for each individual. But what he didn't know then is that, it was his biggest mistake...

Once the team was in position, the snipers were order to attack. Four .338 rounds were shot, kill 4 monsters instantly. The rest of the herd startled, but they didn't have any time. The team moved forward, rifles, LMGs, SMGs and sniper rifles covered each other, helping them clean the herd in just 5 moved toward, using cross-fired tactic, which allowed them to clean all monsters in sight

The commander, recovered from the shock already, mumbled 'No, don't do that. You can kill them with mort, I mean, with normal weapons. Only special weapons can'

She was right

The pieces of monsters were moving together. And soon, they all see the herd of monster, just one 'small' difference: the herd was much angrier. Before he was able to raise his rifle, the herd charged, killing all of his team members by eating them alive. Only he and his Captain alive. But not for long, he knew that. The herd charged, and the world went red...

When the world turned normal, he realized that he was holding Captain's knife. Around him were bodies of his friends, his comrades and... his commanders. He rushed to her. She was panting, life signal was very low. And there was tear in her eyes. He held her hands. She said

'Sorry, I'm *cough* not a good com *cough* mander. I couldn't *cough* protect our team. *cough* I'm sorry'

'No, it's me to sorry. I can't protect you, I... I'm... sorry. Because... I... I...'

'You love me, don't you?'

He just nodded. A faint smile appeared on her face, she continued:

'That'd *cough* help me to face the *cough* trial of the Underworld. *cough* thanks. And *cough* I love you too'

With that, she died. She just died. He was shock, very shock, but he was shocker when seeing on the edge of his eyes, a black man coming. No, not a black man, a man wearing black clothes. That man was approaching, he walked slowly like he had all the time of the world. When he came, he said simply:

'Umh, another heroine dies. This is not fair, but this is death, and death is just unfair. Man, I'll bring you to her father's place. You'll be explained fully there. And, it's a matter of time before we meet again'

That mysterious man clapped his hand and he suddenly felt dizzy...


	11. Chapter 8

**A/N: Fellas, thanks for your reviews. They helped me a lot to promote myself in writing. Sorry for the late update, I was really busy last week (And I'll still be busy in the next 3 months. I'll be at UK then) due to my preparation for study in UK. Hence, I send to you my apologize and I hope you guys will forgive me. **

**I'd love to make a long chapter (around 3500 words or more) because I want something challenging (And I've read a chapter which had over 6000 words. So yeah, if he can write 6000, I have to write nearly 4000 words for each chapter)**

**Oh, and this is my new target: 25 reviews (7 more to go) with at least 2 on this chapter. The 25th review will get a shoutout and the owner will be given my thank. Can you guys do it? Please :)**

**Chapter VII**

**Sophia's POV**

The lunch I had at Camp Half-blood was awesome. But it made me felt a little uneasy after. The only way for me to 'relax' was to get a good nap, which I'd need a bed to do that. But my 'awesome' grandpa had already decorated it with a blue cloth **(A/N: What word do you guys use to refer the cloth used to cover the mattress?)** which had a pattern of owl on it. And he left me a note! Argh. Sometimes, I couldn't understand my family. Just answer this. Do you understand your relatives exactly? No faults? The answer is no obviously. Who knows what's in their heads?

But what choice did I have other than sleeping on that bed? I had to ask my dad about this, after all, he's a son of Poseidon.

The bed was extremely comfortable, just like water. Oh, and did I tell you guys that I have the amazing power of controlling water? Yeah, it's not as good as Dad or Poseidon, but it's still good. I can shape water in any forms or any shape I like. Then I found out that if I let water somewhere between liquid and air form **(A/N: Is this correct? There are 3 states of water: solid like ice, liquid like drinking water and air like water in the air)** the water itself can become a really cozy bed. I haven't told Dad about this, let him figure for a while more. It's fun seeing Mom yelling at him. Really. Don't tell me I'm childish, because I'll make you eat grill meat for that (What? Eating grill meat makes me gain more weight, which really sucks)

But there was 1 question remained: who made this bed for me? The beds of Sarah and Mike the Mickey was made of feather, I can assure about that. Dan had a military-style bed while it was, well, normal bed for the rest of the Cabin (look like that some one doesn't want their children get to much special attention).

So, I just lay on my bed and took a nap. It was just a short, dreamless nap, which Dad and Mom always dreamt of for a while after… you know, after being _'there'_. When I was still enjoying my nap, I felt some one nudged me. He said (Oh, I can tell that person's gender by hearing his/her voice. And trust me, I haven't been wrong). His voice was strong: 'Sophia, wake up. It's time for training now'. My first reaction was something like this:

'C'mon. Leave me sleeping for a few more minutes'

'No, Sophie. It's 2.30 now. You must wake up. NOW!'

'Mike! I want to sleep'

'No! You are not allowed to sleep! You must wake up. It's training time now. Because you are the newbie so you must train today. Wake up now!'

Oh, this guy was really a pain in my butt. I wanted to sleep a little more and I wasn't allowed to do so? What's wrong with that? Sleeping can make girl more beautiful (or at least, that's what Auntie Piper tells me every time she drop out from Camp Jupiter. And as you can tell, she sleeps pretty much, nearly 10 hours every day). If we are more beautiful, boys will give us more attention, which makes us feel good. And frankly, this is the part I don't understand. I have asked my mom, Aunt Piper and Hazel, I have even asked Aunt Drew (even though World War 3 may be created if Aunt Pipes knows about this). And they had the same answer (with a smirk): 'You'll know when you grow up'. Adults

So, back to present. Why should I abandon my sleep to train? Oh, right. I'm a legacy, I should be training by now. Life sucks, huh? But I decided to stay in bed. Or, I should say I stay in bed until Mike the Mickey pulled out my blanket (hey, didn't he know politeness? What if I was NAKEDDDD? He would be so screw up then) and dragged me out of the Cabin. So, that's when all Hades, or crap, if you are mortals, breaks loose.

After being blind by sudden sunshine for a few seconds, I recognized the feature of the Camp. When I regain my eyesight, I knew I was on my way to the arena then, if you can say being dragged is 'on the way'. The arena has already filled with a few groups. They were all members of the Half-blood Camp, most of them had stayed in the Camp for at least 2 or 3 years. I knew it because they were fighting in duel and performing advanced skills which wouldn't be taught until campers reached year 2 or so.

The arena, the NEW arena (Mom pulled the old one down to rebuild the Camp as many campers wish) was quite similar to the Coliseum of the Roman. And it was identical to the one you can see whenever you visit Rome, apart from the fact that the Coliseum in Camp Half-blood was new, in one piece and not destroyed (not yet). I actually see some purple T-shirt in the arena. There was no doubt that T-shirt came from Camp Jupiter. People from both camps had been in 'exchange program' for quite a while now (and this program was promoted even more when Uncle Jason planned to propose Aunt Piper. Boys).

And that person from Camp Jupiter was really good. He, or she, was standing against 4 Camp Half-blood campers, and it looked like that Roman was far from sweating. I was lost myself in that performance, the performance of dodging, slashing and moving. Man, was that a boy? A boy with brown hair?

I forgot that Mike the Mickey was still walking with me. He spoke up:

'That's Jacob Grace. I believe you know who he is'

'Yes, son of Jason and Piper, grandchild of Lord Jupiter, who is called Zeus here, and Lady Venus, who is called Aphrodite here, on Greek soil. But I know his sister better. Julia Grace. Actually, I go to the same school with her'

'No doubt about that. Jacob has defeated 3 men already. He seems to be a great swordsman. Some one has even compared him with your Dad. Wonder why'

'Well, if I'm correct, they are both as crazy as hell, loyal is put on the top of every thing. Last but not least, they are quite… dumb. They wouldn't recognize any signal from girls'

Mike giggled. Obviously he was satisfied with my answer for some reason. He continued:

'You are correct. I think your Grandma blessed you when you were born. Sarah has tried to impressed him for a while now. But he, well, just doesn't care. I'd love to smash him, but he uses sword much better than I do. So, I won't test my luck'

'Let me talk to him. Who knows, I'm his cousin'

'For the record, every one in this camp is other's relative. The Olympians and minor gods? They were pretty busy'

A thunder blew through the sky after that. Zeus was mad, the last time some one called him 'slut' (or any equal words), it didn't turn out great for people. And if it wasn't his son (long story), Jason would have to live as an eagle for the rest of his life. Mike mumbled something like 'My bad. My apology'

The fight in the arena was, well, over. Jake of Jacob (hey, don't look at me like that. I like making names for people. And man whose name has one sound seems friendlier) brought the last men standing – a camper from Ares Cabin – down to the ground in people's awe. Jake was looking, well, good (if you can say a sweating boy is good-looking). He just wore simple stuff: a purple T-shirt inside a Roman armor with a pair of black trousers. That's why he won: he only wore light clothes when his opponents wore heavy armors and used heavy weapons (by the way, who allowed them to use axes? Axes are much heavier than swords. Why did those campers use axes anyway?)

Mike led me to the stand of the arena. There were over 1000 seats in the Coliseum and only 50 were taken. We decided to take the front row to sit down for a while. No one paid attention to two newcomers who took the front row at once because there were hundreds of seats available at that time. My eyes returned to the arena. Defeated campers were being moved away on stretchers to the medic room **(A/N: Is there any specific name for this room or Rick hasn't mentioned it?)**

Jacob was taking his helmet off. And I was speechless.

The last time I saw him was nearly one year ago. He was still a 14-year-old kid then. But one year had passed, and he had grew up.

He had been more handsome than he used to be. And I mean it.

His blond hair was combed in a formal way, like the way which Leonardo DiCaprio used to have his famous hairstyle. There was no doubt that he got this from his father – Jason Grace.

His eyes were colorful. It was hard to determine what their color was, but I think his eyes were brown. Warm brown eyes which can drown girls in it.

His muscules were even shown better. Was he trying to impress some one here? No. His eyes just scanned the entire stand and paid more attention to places where girls were sitting. Damn, show off. He hadn't changed a bit. He was just like his dad, sometimes, but 100 times worse. No, 1000 time worse. But I couldn't help staring at him like other girls in the stand.

Now, I could here giggled and shrieked. And it was coming from Aphrodite area. No wonder. They had been behaved like that for eons. Why should I be surprised? Well, may be because Anut Piper hadn't been like that, not all the time. But in short, I wasn't surprise.

And I wasn't surprised to see some boys in the area sharpening their daggers and swords. Obviously, the girls they like had shown some… feeling toward Jacob. He was such a womanizer. But with his sister, he was put in line, for a while only. He was always able to flirt a few girls in the same time (and when those girls found out, he couldn't come home in one piece without girls chasing his arse), which made his dad gone mad because the Graces should put faithfulness above any else (that's what they did years ago, on a quest to Europe to kick Dirt Face, I've been wondered what this monster was).

Mike, who was sitting next to me for the last 5 minutes and just keep silent, spoke up finally:

'Well, if you allow me, I'll go there and challenge him. It'd be a pleasure to see him fail'

'Why?'

'I just hate him. OK?'

'I don't but it. There's must be something else, isn't it? Your sister stay in the same Cabin as yours so you must have heard if she mumbled while sleeping. My money is on the fact that she had, or has, a crush on this Jacob guy. And that's the best scenario. The worst one is, well, the girl you like likes him'

With that, he shot me a glare. A glare which meant something like this 'One more word and I'll personally cut your toungue and throw it to monster' A dangerous boy isn't he. And this Mickey was quite good-looking, apart from the fact that he was quite skinny, but he had big leg. May be's a runner. Camp Half-blood started using campers as runners to deliver news (when Lady Iris or Fleecy was too busy), or, as Chiron likes to put it, give campers a chance to increase their strength. And why I knew he has big legs? He was wearing short you idiots! It was freaking hot here **(A/N: Is this hot during the summer at Eastern US region? I'm suck at Geography and I haven't been to US, even once) **so every one was wearing shorts and T-shirts, execpt for fighters, who were asked to wear trousers or pants. Who made them do that in this 25-Celcius-degree weather? **(A/N: Again, I'm suck at US Geography so I don't know it it can be 25C there) **

Mickey, after shooting me with dagger glares, said:

'Well, do you want to begin with sword fighting? Your dad was awesome at this. I hope you inherit some of his skills. Cuz I really want our Cabin wins Capture the Flag this time. Most of our members was knocked down, thanks to the politeness of Ares campers and our terrible skill in CQC'

'CQC?'

'Close quarter combat. Basically, it's a matter of fighting in demigods' style. Swords, fists and bows. Romans have just started using guns, but it'll take them a while before they are fully adapt to that weapon. So, are you ready? I can't wait using a sword'

And that's the way my training began. It started in Roman style, not Greek. I can sure about that. Mickey attacked furiously in high speed, which made a lot of scratch on my arms. I was just a newbie! How can I fight well with swords? It took my dad a rough time in a quest to fight well (If you can define 'talking with Ares by swords' is fighting well) with sword.

Damn, Mickey was crazy about training. Sure, tough job needs tough men **(A/N: I got this from a show on NatGeo. OK?)** but is it necessary to be THIS tough? My arms were covered in cuts and bruises. Some bumps were on my legs. Not to I was sweating and panting. I had never been that tired since I was chased around the school by a bunch of monsters (long story), but this time, I was even more tired.

And have I told you that the training had been on for only 30 minutes? There was still 30 more minutes to survive and I could be goddamn sure that Mickey was still in good shape because he hasn't sweat much. And he wasn't panting either.

This guy Mike was just like Captain Sobel in Band of brothers (This was a great series of movie you guys, I love the story of Major Winters). Damn, he must had been hated by many campers of Cabin L. He was rough and tough, I hope he'd have the right tactic for the game tonight. If he didn't, he'd have to face me about that.

Back to the present, Mike was staring at me and of course, scowled. Finally, after nearly the whole minute of silence, he said:

'Well, that's for today. Look like you got some of your dad's fighting skill. But it's not good enough, or you haven't found out about it. Either way, you are just not good enough. You have to train harder, much harder Soaf'

'Soaf?'

'Yes. Soaf, short of Sophia. And I like the Soap guy from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. He's a real bastard, a good one'

'And you must be Captain Fobol. A friend of Captain Sobel in Band of brothers. You are as mean as him'

He just shot me daggers with that. Obviously, he had watched the movie. But after all, Sobel's training proram had forged the Company Easy into one hell of Airborne Company. They survied the D-Day, Market Garden, the Battle at Bastongue and they occupied Austria. And they still hated Sobel, even they had won the war. Hope he'd take that as a compliment. He said:

'Well. If you think me as a friend of Captain Sobel, run, now. You have to run 10 miles in the next 30 minutes in order to complete the training today. Try not to fall over, we have game tonight. Don't think about cheating, I have nymphs as friends. And don't run into The Forest. Your track is 100 laps around this arena'

And he just left after that. What a boy! He doesn't know how to take care of his men, does he? Damn, but I had to run then. What choice did I have left?

Of course, running 100 laps around the arena after a sword training with your head counsellor wasn't a piece of cake. I almost collasped on myself after finish the 86th lap. Damn, was Mike the Mickey trying to kill me? Possible. Captain Sobel kicked some butts in his training program, remember that. Then, on my 87th lap, a nymph appeared on the stand, running toward me. She was holding a bottle then.

When she came near me, she asked:

'You are Sophia Tratie Jackson, right?'

'Yes, the one and the only'

'Mike asked me to give you this. It's nectar. He said that he forgot to tell you to bring this along. He insited on you to drink this. Now, can you drink this? It'll help you to recover some of your strength. Trust me'

So, I just did what she asked me to do. I took the bottle and took a sip. No more than one sip. If I drank more, I'd burnt to ash. I'd like more but I knew it was not wise. At least the nectar tasted wonderful. I almost thought that it was the chocolate milk Mom usually made for me (of course, I have to make sure that Dad wouldn't steal any from me. Why he has to be THAT childish?)

The nectar was good, really good. I felt a new wave of energy swept through my body, helping me to finish the last 13 laps easily. But then, after finishing, I was tired, really tired. Look like that nectar was just a short-term energy boost. Damn, I must think the way to improve it. Changing it into a long-term food and drink would be better than leaving gods' food being short-term equipment. Hope ambrosia **(A/N: Do I spell correctly?)** is better than this.

I glanced at my watch, 4.00PM. Dammit! I had been training non-stop for over an hour. Just my luck, right?

The nymph, who was standing in the arena for the last 10 minutes, gestured me to the bathrooms' direction and said:

'Err, I think you should take a shower. There is still hot water, plenty of them. Chiron listed the remaining part of your afternoon as 'free activity', which means you can do almost anything you want, as long as it isn't dangerous or stupid, or both. So, yeah, take a shower first, then enjoy your day. I gotta go, my dad probaly started finding me a few minutes ago'

'Your dad?'

'Yes. My dad. I think you know him, Coach Hedge. He must be yelling 'DIE!' now, so… I think I should leave. See ya!'

And she disappeared in green smoke. Yeah typical family of Coach Hedge. I recognize that name from my parents' stories. Apparently, he was a bit psycho. At least he married with Mellie – a nice aura.

With that thought, I moved back to Cabin L to took some of my clothes and headed to bathroom. The water there was really nice, it helped me to calm down after the training. Well, it must help me, I'm a descendant of Lord Poseidon anyway. Even though my sense at sea isn't as good as my dad's, or water doesn't heal me miraculously, it still eases me down, helps me to stand against stresses and depresses of life

I stayed in the bathroom for quite long. When I got out, it was already 4.45PM. The dinner would be served at 6.00 so I have an hour only to do what I like. Training was out of question because I have just get the hell out of there. Going back there soon wasn't on the top of my list. So, I just moved back to my Cabin and decided to play video games with Bob. He was quite a nice boy actually. Well, in fact, he was the one who offered me to play video games with him when I got through the door. Which game it was followed my choice. Well, at least, he was much nicer than Mickey.

I chose Battlefield 6: Hell in Asia **(A/N: sorry to any Asians reading my story, but I'm Asian too. Battlefield 6 is not yet to be made so just imagine what it's about. OK?) **because I was rock at it. So, we just played it. Of course, we had to play on to two different machines. How crazy would it be when dividing monitor into two parts? Eyes would be crazy then.

But anyway, I must say that Bob is a great player. He supported me a lot in the game. If he wasn't there, my head would had been blown off a few times (a dozen times, may be) and blasted away by Abraham Tanks at least ten times more. So yeah, I owed him quite much. I think I'd repay him by helping his arse in the game tonight. I really hope that both he and I would get the mission of guarding the flag because if not, I wouldn't be able to keep him in one piece.

So, yeah. I was lost in my thoughts, but mostly the game, when I heard the horn. It was the signal for dinner. Zeus, I couldn't believe that I had been playing video game non-stop for over an hour. Mom will kill me when she finds out. Or I should say, IF she finds out. Bob turned both the machine off and said:

'C'mon. Let's go to the Dinning Hall. Mike will piss off if we don't get there on time. And once he is mad, he'll put us in the assault team with the order to capture our opponemts' flags. Trust me, it won't be good for any of us'

Well, what choice did I have? I guessed I had to followed Bob to the Hall then. Hopefully, I would have sushi that night. I love sushi, it's the food which I like the second (after spaghetti). Oh, and if we had Capture the Flag tonight, when would I receive my box from Hermes? I had to ask Chiron now. And, what can that gift be? A sword with the name κατακλυσμός (Flood) like Dad's Riptide, a knife like Mom's, a belt like Uncle Leo's (by the way, what the hell was he doing then?) or why not, a bow of my own? Man, I couldn't wait any longer. Chiron, here I came.

**A/N: So, that's my story (over 4000 words. I'm rock!). Enjoy my friends and comrades! :) And, please, read and review**


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks a lot you guys, you guys are amazing. First time being a writer, less than 2 months and 8 chapters (with a boring prologue and 2 terrible author note), I had 26 reviews with 4 on my last chapter (Well, due to my late update, an old friend of mine was able to have more time to read and leave a review. So, I hope you know what I mean). **

**Oh Jade Emperor, I love you. And because I'm Asian so I blurt 'Oh Jade Emperor' when Christian blurt OMG. Sorry if you don't like it.**

**This chapter will be very hilarious, I recommend you guys not to drink or eat when reading this. I don't want to be responsible for your choking. And, to be honest, I want this chapter as funny and hilarious as it can be because I'm too slow in updating (again, blame my study. Changing from Vietnamese High School Program to UK A-level program in 3 weeks AND maintaining (very) good scores is freaking hard). **

**New target: 30 reviews (4 more to go) with at least two on this chapter. Criticisms are welcomed (but I will NOT accept any flames with bad attitude. Flames only? You're welcomed). Ideas are love and respected.**

**Oh, and next chapter will be (expected) to have violent scene (with blood, death, mild language and bad behavior towards gods, goddesses and VIP in human's world) so please be advised. Young readers (age 13 or below) please read next chapter with care or under supervision of parent(s). I, as the author, will NOT accept any complains regarding to bad behaviors due to reading my story (Note: Next chapter, I will NOT use censorship, which means, I won't put any **** in bad words)**

**Enjoy the story pals. And apology for any OOCs and typos**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO and HOO. Rick does (and for God's sake, can someone slam his face into Fanfiction website. He's cruel when letting Reyna alone)**

**Note: As promised, this chapter is written for Demigod Savior (formerly Call of the Ghost King). Enjoy the story, bro. And to any one else, sorry for this freaking long author note. Now, I'll just shut up and let you enjoy the story**

**Not thing is more valuable than independence and freedom (Ho Chi Minh)**

**Annabeth's POV**

It was 10 in the morning. We dropped our daughter in Camp Half-blood and then went away with Chris and Clarisse to their place, or I should say their mansion. They were rich, remember? Well, we could have been rich, but Percy decided that we should go up by ourselves, which makes us more respectful in world of demigods. And as pride is my fatal flaw, I didn't ask gods for a 'little' support. We made our way through all kinds of trouble regarding to money. Just a rough time, I guess.

Percy was driving his convertible Maseratti Spyder, the one he had been dreaming of since he was just 15. I think he saw Lord Apollo driving that car then. And did he drop his jaw? Yes, and he almost hit Apollo to steal that car in process. That's my Seaweed Brain.

Now, in the sunshine of summer, his tan skin looked like it was glowing. His emerald green eyes glinted with joy, happiness and calm. He was wearing a tight short-sleeve T-shirt, showing his muscular body. Zeus, he's such a great man. Handsome, muscular, tall (he is at least 3 inches taller than I am). Not to mention his faithfulness (Half of Cabin 10 tried to flirt him once but he paid no attention. Reyna offered him to become her boyfriend and he refused) and loyalty. Wow, he's just great.

_I told you. You two are on top of my list of awesome couple _

_What? Aphrodite? Get out of my mind. I'm a bossy wife who enjoys keeping my husband in line. Not like some sluts who ready to sleep with him for fun_

_OK, it's Drew, right? Her couple is on the second position. Just say she had a wild youth, OK?. She is expected to "grown up" in 2 weeks. And she may be fully mature in 1 year. So, long story short, kiss Percy_

_Really? If two weeks have passed and Drew still tries to flirt Percy, Jason, Frank or any friends of mine just for fun, I'll kill her_

_Be my guest hon. And hold Percy's hand and kiss him, for Zeus's sake!_

And the voice of the goddesses of love just disappeared. Sometimes, gods are really annoyed, they just do that for fun. Mom does that, too (sorry, Mom. You didn't give Percy a clear answer when he was looking for ME). Frankly, their Roman characteristics never do that, which makes me want to become a Roman demigod. But if so, I'd have trouble marrying Percy, which sucks. So, Greek gods rock!

But back to the present. We were about to meet our fellow demigods again after... 10 years? It was a long time since the last tine we met. Many things had happened, there would be many stories to tell. Gods, I miss them so much.

My left hand was just on my lap when Percy grabbed it with his right hand. I blushed. Yeah, you can say that we had been married for 13 years and I still act like a lovebird. I'm rock at study and research, not emotion, so, I still act like a child when the emotion comes.

_If you don't hold Percy's hand, I'll let him hold your hand_

That's her, again. Gods, sometimes, I really hate her. Percy said:

"Don't worry. We're all grown up. No one will throw us into a lake now"

Oh yeah, that _incident_. Conner was the one who got the idea to throw us into the Lake and Clarisse was the one who led the action. But at least, we had the first underwater kiss in demigods' history. And we were the first ones to bring a truce between Athena and Poseidon. Nice work, right?

"But we'll meet our friends again. Who knows what they'll do to celebrate it. Hope it's not drinking or stripping"

"Actually, it's a good game Annabeth. You know how crazy boys can become to see their girlfriends and wives naked"

Percy said with a smirk. What the heck was in his head? Damn, it was lucky for him that he my husband. If not, I'd have killed him. Besides, Mom will kill him if be does _that _to me. And when I say Mom, I mean Lady Athena. As a bossy wife, I sent daggers to him, right to his awesome sea green eyes:

"Seaweed Brain, are you trying to say that you'll strip my clothes off if I cannot drink, or I should say WHEN I touch the wine bottle. You know I can't drink. I got drunk and thrown up as soon as I finish my first glass"

And a thunder cracked through the sky. That's my mom. I continued:

"Should I say that to my mom and let her turns you into a pile of ashes?"

Now, that's fun. I pulled my left hand out and looked up to the sky. Mom's voice appeared in my mind:

_Should I blast him, sweetie? I'd love to punish any child of barnacles beard, especially him, this Seaweed **s_

_No, Mom. Not now. But can you scare the s*** out of him?_

_Sure. Give me a second hon._

As soon as my mom finished talking to me through my mind, a giant owlflew over our heads. Clarisse's and Katie's cars stopped instantly. All of our friends jumped out of the cars with their weapons ready. Of course, Percy became pale as he had never been pale before. His eyes were wide open with shock and fear. I could see his hair on his nape standing tall and strong. I had seen that once only, when I decided to play a prank (with the help of the entire Cabin 11) on him in which, I pretended to die (long story). Percy hit the break pedal and after a chilling sound, our car stopped. The owl was still flying in a circle above our heads. Katie screamed:

"Annabeth! What did you do? Tell the owl to go away"

The owl had just landed and it was looking around. It was a grey owl, but the more I look, the more I feel it was a great dense storm cloud in this shape of an owl. Power was radiated from it, I could sense it even the owl was 10 meters, or 30 feet, away. It's may be strange, but I think Mom had changed herself into _that _and came down here, to scare Percy, just like I had asked her.

I hear the owl was trying to contact me through mind:

_Sweetie. Give me a moment. As the goddess of war, I have my favorite troopers. I'll be there in 60 second because Iraq and Afpanisghtan were big messes to my units._

_OK, Mom, when you are ready._

I replied to Katie, out loud, so that every one could hear me:

"No problem. But that owl follows my mom's order. And she won't pull the owl back until Percy apology me"

"Oh for Zeus's sake. What have you done to her Perce?"

"I just said it's nice when I got her playing Drink or Strip"

Percy exclaimed. Katie raised both of her hands to the sky while Clarisse sent him daggers. Travis and Conner seemed surprised, and impatient, and a little mad, I think they were trying not to waste time by tossing smelled grenades, their last pranks. It wouldn't take them a long time before they decided to use them, on Percy of course. Man, Perce always brings himself in trouble. And that's what a Jackson always does. Hang on a second, I'm a Jackson now. Everyone calls me Mrs. Jackson, everyone but Chiron. So, it were both him and me getting in trouble.

Suddenly, someone said with a tough female voice behind us:

"What do you do to my daughter this time, sea spawn?"

It was my mom. Percy, who was in panic mode, bubbled:

"La… Lady Athena, it's an honor t… to meet… you. Are…"

"Cut the long story short. I asked you what did you do to upset my daughter. Answer it, loud, short and clear"

"Lady Athena, I... I pro... promise not to... to force Annie play... play Drink or Strip. I... I swear on the Styx River"

"Um, nice, confession and promise, all in one. Not bad for a sea spawn? But can I trust you on this?"

Oh. That's my mom's style. And this is my love's bad news. The last time my mom met him directly in this kind, he had to do a two-day-and-dangerous quest. And he completed it just in time to show up at HIS wedding. So, in short, Percy was in huge trouble.

"Yes, yes. I swear that the only person who can strip her clothes is me and I'll do it only when she allows me"

My mom just raised her eyebrows. But I can be goddamned sure that she was thinking about the best way to punish Percy. Then, after what like 60 deadly-silence seconds, my mom turned to me:

"Next time, can you just slap him? I'll make sure that Poseidon won't mess with you. I have to go now. The mechanical engineering lecture at MIT is about to happen and the Economic Professor at University of London is summing his lecture. I'll see you soon. And Percy, mark my words, don't make my daughter sad or I'll make your life becomes a real hell"

And then, she disappeared a glowing gray light. Of course, she burned lightly the front of Percy's T-shirt. Just like the old time, right?

Percy, still not recovered from the shock, was shivering. Well, yeah. Mom scared the crap out of him. Thanks mom. I'd sacrifice half of my food at camp for you.

Our friends were putting away their weapons, relaxed because the owl had already faded away when my Mom was 'talking' to Percy. Clarisse walked to our car and said:

"Percy, in the name of Ares, I'll smash you and put your f***ing head into the toilet again if this happens once more. And I will NOT play Drink or Strip, even I play it with Chris only. Clear?"

Well, obviously, Percy was really scared. He should be, as Clarisse had figured a way to push his head into the toilet without being counter-attacked by his controlling-water power. It happened just a few days after our victory of the Giant War. Both camps had a real laugh then, who knew a son of Poseidon could get wet?

**-_-Line Break-_-Line Break-_-**

At 11, we arrived at Chris's place. His mansion was cool, a mixture of Greek, Roman, Asian (well, Lady Iris insisted that I should put some details of Asian culture in it. I had no idea why) and Modern Western architecture style and just say there was no 'hostile' in it (I designed that, dude. Everything I had designed was state of the art, just like Percy said). Clarisse and Chris drove in first, as they had to open the garage's door and turn on the power. And it took a while because they asked me to put many security details in it. But who need eye scanner to open the front door anyway? (Well, spies and agents do)

Taking cars away were men's job so ladies, like me, Katie and Clarisse, could walk up the stairs to the hall and enjoy the structure of the mansion, or playing shooting games on the TV, or just looking the beautiful side garden. And it was just 3 minutes and 5 seconds when all boys came in. All three cars were parallel parked perfectly. How did I know that? The wall of the hall was made of soundproof glass, which allowed us to look into the garage. To be honest, it was an absurd. Who wants to look at the cars from the hall? But again, Chris asked me to do this so… You got the idea. Luckily, as the best child of Athena in 100 years (one of the best to be exact, there were some siblings of mine called heroes in South, Southeast and East Asia), I had figured a way to maintain the decent structure of a mansion while still helping Chris (and his friends) to observe their cars from the hall… Oh, long talking huh? I'm a child of Athena, my fault, sorry.

Connor was looking through the glass and staring at the road leading to the mansion. He was probably waiting for some one? Girlfriend? That's the best theory. Just hope he didn't owe anyone's money, it would be bad.

Percy, Chris and of course, Travis recognized this but some how, they knew the answer. I turned my gaze to Percy and we had a conversation in gaze. It went something like this:

_What is Connor doing, Seaweed Brain?_

_Waiting, Wise Girl _

_For who?_

_You'll find out soon enough_

_Tell me, now!_

_I told you, you'll find out at the right moment_

_Tell me please_ – This time, I used my puppy eyes. Percy always fall for that. But he always describe my puppy eyes as Barbie dolls' eyes. Who knows why. And wait! I hate Barbie dolls, why dare he compares like that!

Percy was rubbing his clean-shaved chin

_Ump… No_

_What? Screw you, I'll find out by myself_

Chris said out loud, which startled everyone:

"Perce, Annabeth, can you guys stop talking through mind like that. It's freaking me out. Seriously"

"Sorry bro. But it's a thing that only couples have. The more closed they are, the more they can understand the conversation. Don't tell me that you don't have that with Clarisse"

Percy said with a smirked. The Stoll brothers giggled while Katie and Clarisse just rolled their eyes. And Chris, he just had a bright red face. Poor guy. Percy could be really mischievous when he wanted to. He once fooled my mom to let him hang out with me at Atlantis after the Giant War. That's how I became a Jackson (Sorry Mom, bad hormones. But it happened once only, and it was before I married him)

Suddenly, the temperature of the room drop at least 10 Celsius degree (or 50 Fahrenheit degree). A chilling feeling ran along my back. Percy mumbled:

"Not this again. Damn, I hate this kind of travelling"

As soon as Percy finished his words, from the shadow of the cupboard, 3 human figures appeared, including 2 ladies and one man. One lady, with brown eyes and dark hair, collapsed on the floor and panted heavily. The other lady, with blond hair and blue eyes, was holding the man's hand. And the chemistry between them? I could be as sure as Hades that they were a couple, a happy couple. But somehow, I saw some familiar features coming from the man. His skin was tanned but I felt that it was pale once. He had dark hair, just like many Italian actors in Italian movies (and in Rocky too). His dark eyes which seemed to had more sadness and pain than some one could hold made me feel that he just had some uneasy stories to tell. And his aura, it was extremely powerful, like death powerful. Percy may kill me for this but I'd have to say that this man seemed to be stronger than my Seaweed Brain.

Percy's eyes had adjusted to the new scene, he hug that new coming man in a brotherly hug and talked out loud:

"Nicky, long time no see you cousin! How are you these day"

"One, my name is Nico di Angelo, speak my name properly or I'll send hellhounds after your sorry butt. Two, I'm fine, thanks for asking"

Oh, so that's Nico, I hadn't seen him in… 10 years. Yeah, it's a long time. He showed up at my place to joined Sophia's third birthday. His gift was, guess what, a teddy bear made of bones from a dead drakon. He had changed much, of course. His fiancé was Clover, a daughter of Apollo. And they were really different. While Nico was really moody (emphasize on _really_) and kind of holding grudge inside, Clover was totally opposite. She was funny all the time, even when her house was attacked by a bunch of Cyclopes and Hydras (long story) and unlike her dad, she is a great artist, in both poetry and rap (Had Apollo rapped? I have no idea)

"Clover, have you washed Nico's shirt? I don't want my cousin to appear in a shirt which was soaked in coffee"

Another joke from Percy. It reminded them the first time they meet each other, in a café in Italy. Nico traveled there to, well, visited his mom and his sister's graves. It was Hades's idea to bury them there. _Let the dead lie at where they were born_. Strange huh? When there were so much Asian influence recently effects on the gods. After his visit, Nico decided to have a coffee in a shop nearby. As he said, his latte was really good, the best he had ever tasted. When he decided to stand up and paid for the coffee, he stumbled into a blond hair girl with blue eyes, causing espresso to spilled all over his shirt. Nico was about to erupt (he was always like that after visiting his mom and sister's grave) and accidently summon a few skeleton warriors but it wasn't that time. He was shocked because, as he said, Clover was an angel. It was like love on first sight, with Nico at least. Well, and Clover didn't have that calm. She screamed the Hades out of every one there, which made at least 5 more coffee spills. Even though Nico said it wasn't necessary, Clover decided to follow Nico, and buy Nico a new shirt, a bunch of new shirts to be exact. On the next day, she returned the coffee-spilled shirt of Nico after washing it and soaking it in Cologne. And when Nico was starting to get bored by Clover's firmness and childish, a bunch of monsters showed up and they found out each other was demigod, they had no choice but fighting back-to-back and yeah, romance between them blossom quickly, thanks to a particular goddess.

_They share the second position with Drew on my list. And Nico and Clover will have a little twists and turns later, just like you and Percy, hon._

_Dimmit! Get off my mind, Aphy!_

_Aphy? Umh, only Olympians can call me Aphy. They are my family, after all_

_Am I not in your family?_

_Yes, but you are not allowed to call me Aphy. It must be Aphrodite. Got it?_

_OK, Aphrodite, get off my mind, now!_

_I can't. There's a small drama about to happen here. You guys are all my favorite demigods, I can't miss it_

_Miss what?_

_Just look_

Oh, it was Connor. He rushed to the second woman, the one with dark hair and brown eyes. He looked like he had just… relief? The chemistry between him and that woman… Could it be that Connor was having a crush on that lady. Hang on. Dark hair, brown eyes… she was also wearing an orange T-shirt of Camp Half-blood. She's a demigod too. But who the heck was she?

"Lou. Are you alright?"

Oh, so that was Lou Ellen, the head counselor of Cabin 18, Cabin of Hecate. So, the rumor was correct. I heard some on gossiped that Connor had a crush on Lou since years ago. I think the first time he recognized he was in love with Lou was 5 years ago, when female 'old' demigods decided to have a fashion competition. And Lou wore a nice long elegant dress that day (before she showed up in a pink bikini)

"What? Connor! Don't touch me like that! I haven't allowed you to do so!"

"Oh. Louie. I haven't touched you. I only grabbed your hand and help you to stand up. Please don't tell me that I have to ask your permission to do that"

"Yes, of course you have to. You are in the challenge time to become my love, m boyfriend so you have to listen to me. Understand Connor?"

"But I don't want to do that! I want to become your boyfriend right now!"

"NO"

"YES!"

"NO"

"YES!"

"NO"

"YES!"

"NO"

"YES!"

"NO"

"YES!"

"NO"

"YES!"

"NO"

"YES!"

"NO"

"YES!"

"NO"

"YES!"

"NO"

"YES!"

"NO"

"YES!"

"NO"

"YES!"

"NO"

"YES!"

"NO"

"YES!"

"NO"

"YES!"

"NO"

"YES!"

"NO"

"YES!"

"NO"

"YES!"

"NO"

"YES!"

"NO"

"YES!"

"NO"

"YES!"

"NO"

"YES!"

"NO"

"YES!"

"NO"

"YES!"

"NO"

"YES!"

"NO"

"YES!"

"NO"

"Oh, just shut up you two!"

Clarisse scream, which made both of them shut up. Really. Connor and Lou are the most childish demigods in the camp. They were nearly 35 and they hadn't grown up a bit. Just like the old time. Frankly, if these two love birds weren't show up at any meetings of demigods, the atmosphere would be a little… boring. Yeah, I said so because everyone was trying not to laugh, like me, Katie, Clover and Travis or was panting for breathe as they had just laughed too much, including my Seaweed Brain, his cousin Death Breath (well, Thalia started calling Nico like this when Nico met her after a few days without brushing his teeth) and Chris. The other were as red as tomatoes. It was either because of shy (like those two lovebirds) or mad (like Clarisse the Destroyer)

Travis spoke up, trying hard not to laugh:

"So, ladies and gentlemen. Shall we play Truth or Dare?"

"Kay, bro. I'm in"

Connor followed his brother's idea and then, soon, every one was in

**-_-Line Break-_-Line Break-_-**

**Time skip to when our characters find a table and chairs to sit**

**And a bottle to play**

"Shall we retell the rule?"

Clarisse asked and received an answer from her husband:

"Sure. The person goes first will turn the bottle, which will point to any one else but him or her. The pointed person must choose between Truth or Dare to accomplish, if he or she refuse to do that, one item of clothes must be gone. Note: glasses, necklaces, rings, stocks and socks aren't counted as items of clothes"

"Yeah, let's play" – Seaweed Brain talked with a mischievous hint on his face

"I'll go first, as I'm the owner of the mansion" – Clarisse said and spinned the bottle. The bottle kept spinning, spinning until it stopped, pointing at Nico. Clarisse raised her eyebrows

"So, Death Breath, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

Strong and firm. A lot of 'I don't care' attitude. Just like a typical son of Hades

"Oh, strong man. I dare you to turn on the music and… dance along 'Sexy and I know it'. You can use my tablet to see how LMFAO dance if you want to"

Nico made a face like 'What the hell?' but he remained silence and pulled out his phone:

'_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly_

_I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah_

_This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,_

_It's Redfoo with the big ass afro_

_And like Bruce Lee where I got the claw, yo_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body I work out_

_Girl look at that body _

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_I work out_

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it _

_I'm sexy and I know it _

_When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off_

_When I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks_

_This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go_

_We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous_

_No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service_

_Girl look at that body _

_Girl look at that body _

_Girl look at that body_

_I work out_

_Girl look at that body _

_Girl look at that body _

_Girl look at that body _

_I work out_

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it _

_I'm sexy and I know it _

_I'm sexy and I know it..._

_Check it out_

_Check it out_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah _

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah_

_Do the wiggle man _

_Do the wiggle man _

_Yeah I'm sexy and I know it_

_Girl look at that body _

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_I work out_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_I work out_

_Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!'_

Zeus, I don't know that Nico was such a great dancer. It was a shame that I didn't have any camera there. If I had, I must have taken a long video clip and upload on the Internet. Remember on the music video, the part when LMFAO get their pants off and, you know, _Do the wiggle man_. That was really fun. Let Clover die in envy. He he.

Nico was as red as a tomato. Well, that was acceptable. Boys, try to 'wiggle' your underwear in front of your friends (And Nico DID take his pants off, showing his legs, legs of athletics) You'll get what I mean. Poor Nico

Chris said  
"Sorry for my wife's behavior. But now, can you spin the bottle"

As soon as Chris finished, the bottle had been spinned. This time, Seaweed Brain was the one who suffered. Nico turned his head to my Percy:

"So, cousin, what is your choice?"

"Truth?"

Damn, Percy, don't raise your voice at the end of the answer, you'll look like you are asking a question, not answering it

"So, tell me. What was the happiest moment of your life, so far?"

"The one and the only? The happiest, as in singular?"

Damn, that's why I call him Seaweed Brain

"Yes. Now, answer it"

Percy's face was even redder than Nico's a few minutes ago. He glanced at me nervously, looked up to the sky and I could hear him praying his dad to protect him from my mom's anger. What did he do? Prank the entire Cabin 6? Damn, back in the camp, some one, once, had put the entire Cabin 6 in dippers of children (used dippers), the entire Cabin was freaked out and till this day, I hadn't found out who as responsible for that

"Well, do you guys remember the post-Giant War? Annabeth refused to talk to me in, like one week. Well, she did that because I, err, I slept with her. And to be honest, I think it was the happiest moment in my life, so far"

Every one was stunned for a second, and then…

_What the f***?_

_Are you serious?_

_Dude, nice_

_Shut up Travis!_

_Damn, I wonder why Athena hasn't blasted you yet, Prissy!_

_Sea spawn!_

SEA SPAWN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?

What? Mom was there. How long had she been there? At the door of the kitchen. Oh, I was so deep in trouble, in sh*t. Oh crap, being 13 years with Percy made me learn some bad words. Percy was pale, again. He mumbled

"Sorry… my… lady. But it was Aphrodite's fault, she put _spike _in our drink. And we couldn't control our hormones. So…"

"What? Aphrodite? You are lucky this time, I'll find her and ask her. Consider that I'm in good mood"

It was like, minutes later when they calmed down (it's not every day when a goddess shows up at your doorstep and threaten lives of your friends) and I think I blushed, blushed heavily. Damn, I should tell my Mom that. But I couldn't, because, somehow, I'd also state that was the happiest moment in my life. Why? Because since that moment, we belonged to each other, for eternity. Percy, trying not to be shy or scared, turned the bottle and this time, it landed on Clarisse. Oh, _Bad News Bear_, WW3 was about to erupt.

"So, Clarisse, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, I don't have bad relationship with any gods"

"Kay, got that. When did you realize that you were in love with Chris?"

With that, Clarisse snapped the cup handle out of the glass cup, Chris startled and landed on the floor on his butt. Damn, just like when Poseidon and Athena asked Percy when we first kissed. Wow, they were so mature right? Nearly 40 and they were still… You know what I meant, right?

"Um, it was when I rescue him"

"Really?"  
"Yeah, when I found him, he hold me tightly, like I was his girlfriend then. And he cried a lot, just like a small baby, which made me think like crap. Chiron put me in charge of taking care of him. And this pissed me off. But the more I took care of him, the more I realized that he was actually, erg, cute. Yeah, and when Mr. D came back and cured his craziness, you got my idea"

And this time, Chris was even redder than Dakota after drinking 2 liters of Kool Aid (or vodka, or whiskey, or any alcohol else or drinks contain a lot of sugar. How did Reyna cope with that, anyway?). Percy was chuckling, Travis was burying his face behind his hands and I could be sure that they were both trying not to LOL – Laugh out Loud (or LTFAO - Laughing their f***ing **s off). Clarisse glared at Percy while spinning the bottle:

"Prissy, be careful, you could be next"

"Kay, got that. But who knows that was Almighty Clarisse"

"Shut the… Annabeth? It's you"

What the… Obviously, Clarisse was trying to put Percy on the pan, but, as I was sitting right next to him, and Clarisse wasn't a fan of Physics, yeah, I got shot. Damn, I must choose Truth or Dare. If I took Dare, it was likely that Clarisse would make me to kiss Chris/Travis/Connor, which would make Percy mad. Or she could make me dance "Gentleman" (And frankly, I'm not a fan of K-pop). If I don't do the Dare, I must take 1 item of clothes off and… No one, no one but Percy is allowed to see me in sexy customs. So, I had to take Truth. Hopefully, it's not an embarrassing question

"Truth"

"Kay, daughter of wisdom, listen the question from the daughter of war. Why did you name your daughter Sophia Tratie Jackson?"

"I didn't name her. Percy did"

"No, it was you"

"Percy!"

"You!"

"Percy!"

"You!"

"Percy!"

"You!"

"Percy!"

"You!"

"Percy!"

"You!"

"Percy!"

"You!"

"Percy!"

"You!"

"Percy!"

"You!"

"Percy!"

"You!"

"Percy!"

"You!"

"Percy!"

"You!"

"Percy!"

"You!"

"Percy!"

"You!"

"Percy!"

"You!"

"Percy!"

"You!"

"Percy!"

"You!"

"Percy!"

"You!"

"Percy!"

"You!"

"Percy!"

"You!"

"Percy!"

"You!"

"Percy!"

"You!"

"Percy!"

"You!"

"Percy!"

"You! I heard him talking to Chris on the phone. Now, answer the goddamned question"

Shit. There was more than one reason why I named her that. Even Percy didn't know why, he just had some general idea. I had to tell the truth

"Sophia stands for wisdom, you all know that. In Latin" **(A/N: Is it true? I know Sophia means wisdom in "The Lost Symbol", but in what language, I had no idea. So, just pretend that there is a Latin word "Sophia" means wisdom")**

"Yeah, and Jackson is Percy's surname, and yours after marrying him. But what about Tratie?"

"Oh, do you remember 13 years ago? When Travis and Katie had an argument? And Bob was just a few months old?"

"Yeah, I have been wondering what my brother did to Katie"

"I've no idea. But I had a bet with Katie. If I found any one whose names is their names combined, or any products that have their names on it. They must be back together. And pay me 15 golden drachmas"

"And?"

"I named Sofie 'Tratie' to get them back together, but mainly, I need to get 15 drachmas so that I could pay my debt to Percy in a small game we played. That's why"

"But that's cheating!"

Katie exclaimed. Well, that was acceptable. But she was to naïve that time. I had to explained to her

"Well, I said if there would be any one or anything with your names on it, you guys had to be back together. It was any one or anything, not necessary a 50-year-old guy. You have to read the contract more carefully from now on. If you don't, you'll lose your money quickly"

"Yeah, even when you made her swear on the River Styx, she didn't go against her vow"

Nico, ambassador of Pluto, the peace ambassador of Camp Half-blood at Camp Jupiter explained. He was Hades's son, after all. So yeah, remember guys: Brain always wins. Wisdom RULE!

Katie scowled like she had just smelled Travis's shorts (She did that once and she hadn't done that again. Don't know why? Try to smell your boyfriend's or husband's shorts, you'll know what I mean. And I DID do that to Percy's shorts, don't ask me what happened next)

"So, it's my turn now"

This time, the bottle pointed at Connor. And Connor was making a face, as his 'dream girl' was sitting right next to him:

"Dare. You can't scare me, I'm afraid of almost nothing"

"Really? I dare you to slap Lou's face and then kiss her, on her lips"

Dear friends, he scared. Note: Next time, choose wisely. Dare can be very, you know, tough. And Connor's face was really pale. May be Lou was just too good in using magic, especially Mist. Lou may snapped her fingers and every mortals would consider Connor as a hobo (she did that more than once)

Connor raised his hand while making a face like, he was trying to eat a live mouse. A live, stinky, scrawny mouse to be exact. He put his hand way over his back, which, follow my quick calculation, would need nectar and ambrosia to fix Lou's face. But, as Connor is a son of Hermes, he is a real problem. As soon as his hand was just 4 centimeters from Lou's face (approximately 2 inches), his hand stopped before continued moving with a slow speed. And result? I think it was like a love slap (more like a love touch on the face). Damn, technically, it was a slap, I couldn't force him to do it again. This guy was good, mischievous good. And, the part when he had to kiss her. No offense, but I thought Connor (may) tried to rape Lou. He used his hand, grabbed Lou's chin and kissed her

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

_Five_

_Six_

_Seven_

_Eight_

_Nine_

_Ten_

Damn, a ten-second kiss. The kiss couldn't last that long unless, unless, Lou wanted that too. May I call Chiron and tell him to prepare another wedding? Yes, nice idea Annabeth. They were both blushing. Just like the old time when I was caught kissing Percy. Shall I ask every one to throw him at the… Um, there is no lake here, the garden is too clean. Nah, I would figure out later.

Of course, Travis wasn't allowed to kiss Katie in public (or at least, that was what I think), he showed a little jealous face and asked Lou in a half-joke-and-half-serious voice:

"Was that a magical kiss with tongue?"

"You are an animal!"

"A good one, Lou"

_SMACK!_

This time, Katie reminded her husband to behave nicely. I think I should do that to Percy whenever he became 'high'. Nice idea.

Connor grabbed the bottle, revolved it and this time, Katie was in trouble. As Travis was the first to marry, you know, what could happen correctly?

"Dare or Truth, milady?"

"Dare"

"Uh, hot-head girl. I dare you to kiss Chris. IF you don't, remember the rule"

And that was what I was thinking about. If Katie kissed Chris, Clarisse would go mad and chase her with her magical/electrical spear. If she refused, she must take one piece of her item off. As she was wearing a jacket, a T-shirt and jeans, it is likely that she will wear off her jacket. Well, she may attract a lot of eye glancing from gentlemen around the table, but it was still better than 'talking' with Clarisse

And that's what she did. She threw her jacket over her head with daggers sent to Connor. Probably, she would ask Travis to install some air bombs in Connor's bed tonight. Or she would ask Lou to 'ban' him for a year or more. You pick it. She spoke slowly, but I could sense her threat in it:

"Connor, I'll make you pay for this. But this time, I'll have fun first"

This time, Nico got hit (again). Katie's eyes glinted up. And those eyes weren't very… nice. Probably, years living with Travis made her a little more naughty. Nico may sense that too, because, as I noticed, he was burying his hands in his aviation leather coat pockets. Katie asked Nico, faking Travis's voice:

"So, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth! I don't think I can handle a Dare any more"

"So, who was your first crush"

Damn, only the Seven, Clover and Reyna know about that, the other, including gods and demigods had no ideas about this. Nico, don't answer this question! My mind screamed out loud. And Nico decided to keep that a secret. After all, it was really embarrassed to talk about, so he slowly stood up and put off his jacket, revealing his tight black T-shirt and his big chest, appeared dimly after his T-shirt. And was Clover drooling? Probably, her mouth was wide open, because Travis said "Close your mouth Clover, or you'll catch some flies in your mouth", resulting in a burst of laugh

Nico's turn and this time, the victim was Chris. Before Nico opened his mouth, Chris had blurted "Dare" and earned respected eyes from his wife. Boys. Nico said:

"I challenge you to drink 5 cups of espresso coffee, 5 cups of black coffee and 5 cups of latte"

"I don't have any latte in my house, Nick"

"So, replace 5 cups of latté by 5 cups of cappuccino"

"Kay, I got that. Chris, sit tight, let me do your coffee and I'll bring all out here so you can drink in front of Nico's eyes. Alright?"

After 2 slight nods of Nico and Chris, Clarisse disappeared behind the door which led to the kitchen. Chris said:

"While waiting for my honey, shall we continue?"

After hearing enough answers like "Yeah", "Why not?", "Game on", "Let's rock" (and something from Travis and Connor related to stripping clothes off, and sound of Lou and Katie hitting them), Chris spin the bottle, and this time, Clover got shot. Chris rubbed his chin, which was covered in beard, his eyes were rolling, which made Clover blurted:

"Dare! I'm the Princess of the Sun, what should I be afraid?"

"Easy, easy. How about acting like Katy Perry as she did in "Roar"? That including dressing like her. And about the costumes…"

Chris stood up, walked to a cupboard nearby and titled a glass. Wondering why he did that? Wait for it… The cupboard slowly split in half and revealed a big, big, big cabinet, which, as I know, was full of clothes. And those clothes? They came in pairs (both Chris and Clarisse blushed when I asked them why they wanted THAT in their house. They glanced nervously to their bedroom whenever I did. And until today, I haven't found out why) **(A/N: Let say Annabeth rock on battlefield and study, not in… you know)**

Clover held her head high and chose a costume which had only a few leaves (but there was still enough to cover to half her thigh). As soon as she closed the door of the guest's restroom, Clarisse walked in. And by a glance over the room, I bet that she had already figured out (the overall) of what had happened. And, yeah Chris had to drink 15 cups of coffee, thanks to Nico's dare. His eyes were, well, sharper and brighter, which was normal as he had just drunk 15 cups of coffee. What do you guys expect? As soon as he finish, Clover stepped out of the room. By jugding Nico's face, may be he wanted his wife to wear something longer as all boys' eyes were focused on her body. Clover pulled out her magical speaker (a gift from her dad) and then:

"_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_

_Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_

_So I sat quietly, agreed politely_

_I guess that I forgot I had a choice_

_I let you push me past the breaking point_

_I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

_You held me down, but I got up_

_Already brushing off the dust_

_You hear my voice, your hear that sound_

_Like thunder, gonna shake your ground_

_You held me down, but I got up_

_Get ready cause I've had enough_

_I see it all, I see it now_

_[Chorus]_

_I got the eye of the tiger, the fire, dancing through the fire_

_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar_

_Now I'm floating like a butterfly_

_Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes_

_I went from zero, to my own hero_

_You held me down, but I got up_

_Already brushing off the dust_

_You hear my voice, your hear that sound_

_Like thunder, gonna shake your ground_

_You held me down, but I got up_

_Get ready 'cause I've had enough_

_I see it all, I see it now_

_[Chorus]_

_I got the eye of the tiger, the fire, dancing through the fire_

'_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

'_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar_

_Roar-or, roar-or, roar-or_

_I got the eye of the tiger, the fire, dancing through the fire_

'_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

'_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar"_

And then, some sound came from the speaker, it was Apollo's voice: "That's my daughter". Well, it was acceptable. She had a good voice, and yeah, she danced very well. IF Katy Perry were there, she would feel shame (well, not likely, Katy Perry said her farewell to the showbiz a few years ago)

As soon as she finished, every one clapped their hands. I meant, it had been years since the last time we got a good voice like that (Percy, Nico and other boys tried singing before, but what they earned was a lot of arrows coming from Apollo Cabin). Clover disappearead (again) in the guest's reatroom to take off her 'female tarzan' costumes. Meanwhile, Chris ran around the room, did push-ups and tons of other body-building exercises, which, I believe, will help him to burn the energy from 15 cups of coffee.

Clover emerged from the restroom in her normal clothes: T-shirt and shorts (she had nice legs, remember?) and spinned the bottle. This time, Lou had to choose. Clover asked slowly:

"I get Truth, Clover. Dare is too crazy for me"

"Really? Answer this. If you have to choose one man in the room to make out, who will you choose?"

Oh, dang. In this game, both Truth and Dare are terrible. Keep that in mind guys. Lou, seemed to realize that in the same time, went bright red. She mumbled

"Connor…"

But, Clover was in teasing mood so…

"Louder. I can't hear you"

"Connor Stolls"

"Oh, for Zeus's sake! LOUDER!"

"I want to have Connor Tiberius Stolls to be my mate. Does that satisfy you?"

Before Clover can answer, Connor turned to Lou and they shared a long, passionate kiss. It was just like my kiss with Seaweed Brain. Suddenly, I felt a warm arm put aroung my waist and pulled me. It was Percy, he was grinning like crazy:

"Hey, Wise Girl. Should we kiss?"

"No. I said n…"

I couldn't finish my words as his lips had already touched mine. My vision went black right after. Butterfly was all in my stomach. I was shot to cloud nine. I was happy, dude. I just want to kiss him forever.

He is mine, Seaweed Brain is mine. And we had vowed to be together forever. And I'll keep that promise.

And it was a magical kiss. Everything else was not important any more. I even heard some complaints from my friends. But I just gave it no care. I was busy with Percy. Appocalyspe may came and I wouldn't pay it a goddamned care. I just love kissing my Seaweed Brain. After all, I'm his Wise Girl.

**So yeah. That's my story. I planned to make it longer but as I haven't given you guys anything in 3 weeks, so I have no choice but publishing this. I'll put more things in this chapter later (And I'll marked at the end of the editing/addition with something like 'Edited on…' or 'Add on…'). Hope you guys, my awesome readers don't mind. And I'm starting to fix minor errors in my previous chapters, too, because I want you, my fellows, not to have to suffer from any typos, lack of information or just terrible ideas (but on the second thoughts, all kinds of ideas are welcomed on Fanfiction, so yeah, send me crazy ideas, please, but not too crazy, OK?)**

**Also, from this chapter onward, I will quote one famous saying for each chapter. Hope you guys like it**

**And this chapter was over 7600 words. Yes, one more milestone!**

**Review, please, the 30****th**** review will get a shoutout!**


End file.
